


Y si tú quieres… yo también quiero

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Gustav, Divorce, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet the Family, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Therapy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ofrecerle a Gustav un sitio donde dormir mientras se reconciliaba con su mujer no tenía por qué encerrar mayor significado para Georg que ese, pero cuando pasan a ser amantes, y después, con el divorcio en puerta y un bebé en camino, de pronto el panorama no es el mismo, y hablar de ello es complicado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.- Compañía.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No lucro ni obtengo beneficio alguno de este fic. 
> 
> Para Bibiana Ponce, quien pidió un fic mpreg para su cumpleaños y obtuvo esto. Perdón por la demora, espero lo disfrutes~ :')

**1.- Compañía.**

 

En retrospectiva, las señales de que no todo marchaba sobre ruedas en el paraíso conformado por Gustav y Bianca se manifestaron desde antes de que la pareja cumpliera su aniversario de papel.

Entre la parte tres y cuatro del Feel It All Tour, Gustav cogió la repentina costumbre de alargar sus ensayos en el estudio de grabación hasta después que los demás se marchaban, y seguido era el primero en aparecerse ahí a la mañana siguiente. Un dato que en su momento Georg interpretó como de excesivo interés por la banda, pero que una vez que unió las partes faltantes del rompecabezas, comprendió que en realidad Gustav nunca dejaba el estudio y seguido llevaba varios días fuera de la residencia que compartía con su mujer. En un armario que nunca utilizaban por ser de utilería y enseres de limpieza, fue que encontró una maleta de las que reconocía como de las suyas por los sellos de aduana, así que sin más lo confrontó al respecto una mañana en que los gemelos iban a llegar tarde por culpa del tráfico.

—¿Todo bien entre tú y Bianca?

Taciturno y con una taza de café negro en las manos, Gustav soltó un gruñido. —Así que ya lo sabes, ¿eh?

—Lo deducía, pero ya que lo has confirmado… ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

—Estamos… Cómo decirlo… Peleando. —Pausa para un sorbo de su café—. O mejor dicho, ya terminamos de pelear, pero lo nuestro no ha vuelto a la normalidad.

—Oh. ¿Y cuántas semanas tienes durmiendo en el sofá del estudio?

—Casi dos, y en realidad en el maletero tengo mi bolsa de dormir. Ese sillón apesta. Los resortes me matan la espalda peor que el suelo.

—Joder, Gus…

El baterista suspiró. —Lo sé, no lo digas más. A ratos pienso que no es para tanto y que al menos debería volver a nuestra casa, dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes y ya, que después de todo soy yo quien paga la hipoteca cada mes, pero…

—Vaya…

En silencio, cada un rumiando el asunto desde su propia perspectiva, se tomaron unos minutos antes de que Georg se decidiera a hacer lo único decente.

—Entonces quédate conmigo. Sabes que mi piso no es nada excepcional, pero al menos el sofá-cama está pasable. Y estoy seguro que te vendrá bien, tienes ducha a tu libre antojo y servicio de lavandería. Sólo tengo que hablarlo con mi casera y ya está.

—¿Seguro? —Gustav jugueteó con el dedo índice sobre el borde de su taza—. No quiero ser una molestia. Esto es entre Bianca y yo, y no quiero inmiscuirte.

—Hey, que somos amigos. Tú harías lo mismo por mí, ¿o no?

—Déjame pensarlo…

—¡Schäfer!

—Es broma, por supuesto que lo haría —dijo Gustav con el primer amago de sonrisa sincera que Georg le veía en semanas, y sólo hasta entonces fue consciente de ello. Desde cuándo ese par estaban en malos términos era un misterio para él, ya que Gustav prefería guardarse sus problemas para sí hasta que como olla de presión estallaba al llegar a su límite, pero cierto que era que tenía una larga temporada con una perenne nube de tormenta que a todos lados le acompañaba y que por fin tenía explicación.

—Entonces no se diga más. Hoy te irás conmigo y te quedarás todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Así sea un mes, mi techo ahora es tu techo.

—¿Y si…? —La vista de Gustav se nubló y se volvió turbia—. Nah, olvídalo.

Atento a cuál habría sido la línea de su pensamiento, Georg igual le respondió. —Lo que tenga que pasar, igual pasará, así que tómalo con calma y el resto caerá bajo su propio peso.

—Si tú dices…

Como profecía, las palabras de Georg se convirtieron en el detonante a lo que estaba por ocurrir.

 

Después de su gira de un mes por el territorio ruso, Gustav se tomó un par de días para volver a casa con Bianca y con ella conversar acerca de su matrimonio y lo que planeaban hacer con él en vista de lo mucho que se había malogrado y lo desconectados que se sentían uno del otro. Bianca propuso una separación temporal, tomarse unos meses para reflexionar, apreciar al otro con sus virtudes y defectos, y a partir de ahí trabajar sus problemas conjuntos, decisión que Gustav aceptó con resignación porque tampoco encontraba una salida al embrollo en el que se habían metido.

El primero en enterarse fue Georg, a quien Gustav agradeció por haberlo hospedado durante ese lapso de tiempo y después le anunció que iba a rentar un piso en el mismo edificio que el suyo para no seguirlo molestando con su presencia constante.

—Sólo por una temporada… Bianca se quedó con la casa, y la verdad es que resulta mejor para mí porque queda demasiado lejos del estudio. Lo que ganaba en comodidad lo perdía en gasolina.

—¿Pero y…? —Georg parpadeó—. ¿Todavía están peleando tú y Bianca?

—No, no peleamos. Esa es la cuestión —dijo Gustav, empacando sus escasas pertenencias en una maleta y poniendo orden en sus prendas como no podía hacerlo con el resto de su vida—. Cuando hablamos ella mencionó que necesitaba pensar un poco, darse un periodo de prueba porque…

—¿Sí?

Gustav suspiró. —Todavía no es un divorcio, pero hoy que firmé el contrato de arrendamiento fue por seis meses, y presiento que no me va a sobrar ni uno solo de esos días.

—Puedes reclamar tu mitad de la casa si eso es lo que te molesta. Al fin y al cabo tú la estás pagando en su mayor parte, y Bianca no es tan desalmada como para negarte lo que por derecho es tuyo.

—No se trata de la casa, sino más bien de… nosotros. Y esto entre los dos se siente más como un desprendimiento que una ruptura, ¿sabes? —Gustav se presionó el tabique nasal entre dos dedos y volvió a suspirar—. Da igual. Es nuestro asunto y no te molestaré más.

Georg no dijo nada mientras Gustav terminó de recoger cada una de sus pertenencias de su departamento, pero en la puerta y listo para despedirlo, Georg los sorprendió a ambos con un abrazo.

—Aquí estoy. Por si quieres hablar o sólo tener compañía. Bastará que subas a mí piso en el momento en que lo necesites, o que me llames y yo iré sin importar qué horas del día o de la noche sean.

Gustav apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Georg, y aunque opacado por la tela y una sequedad asfixiante en la garganta, su quedo ‘gracias’ fue audible para ambos.

 

Con la misma asombrosa facilidad con la que habían agregado a su lista de mejores amigos y compañeros de banda el epíteto de ‘vecinos de bloque’, también fue que sumaron una cuarta categoría a la que no dieron nombre de buenas a primeras por no convertirlo en más de lo que quizá no era.

Todo empezó durante las semanas posteriores a la mudanza de Gustav, quien a pesar de haberse independizado a su departamento independiente del de Georg, cada tarde sin falta terminaba con el bajista en su cocina y preparando la cena que al principio compartían un día sí y otro no, y que pasó a ser ocurrencia diaria una vez que se hizo evidente que ese día libre los dos lo pasaban anhelado la compañía del otro.

Así que sin gran esfuerzo de su parte se acostumbraron a una convivencia en la que desde la salida del sol se reunían en el rellano de la planta baja para correr alrededor de un parque que se encontraba en la cercanía, desayunaban juntos, tomaban una ducha para eliminar cualquier rastro de sudor, y el resto del día lo ocupaban como les venía en gana. Nada anormal, exceptuando que así fuera que Georg se dedicara a revisar su póliza de seguro para el próximo año o que Gustav escuchara el nuevo disco de su banda de heavy metal sueca favorita, los dos lo hacían en la misma habitación que el otro.

El departamento de Georg pasó a ser de nuevo el de Gustav, y viceversa cuando intercambiaron llaves y se olvidaron de tocar puertas y anunciar su presencia en el espacio del otro.

Como parte de esa nueva coexistencia, Georg acabó por cortar lazos afectivos con un banquero diez años mayor que él con el que salía de vez en cuando a divertirse y pasarla bien, y su ausencia apenas si se hizo notar con Gustav a un lado para rellenar el espacio vacío que el otro había dejado atrás.

Años después Georg podría enumerar sus razones de por qué él y Gustav terminaron por gravitar tanto alrededor del otro que al final hicieron colisión en un sentido personal y también físico, pero en tiempo presente, no hubo ningún indicio de lo que se cocía entre ambos hasta que una noche a mediados de enero se acurrucaron frente a la SmartTV para ver una película y acabaron besándose en la parte más entretenida de la trama y sin que les importara en lo más mínimo.

No hubo disculpas, ni pretextos de borrachera o de encontrarse en un estado vulnerable. En su lugar, Georg guió la mano de Gustav por debajo de su camiseta, y éste aceptó la invitación de buena gana, porque después de tantos meses sin Bianca, la urgencia de un contacto humano que no fuera el propio le quemaba en la yema de los dedos.

Así que se besaron más, se tocaron donde nunca antes como amigos lo habían hecho, Georg le enseñó un par de trucos de su repertorio, y como avezado alumno, Gustav después los puso en práctica en el propio Georg hasta que cerca de las dos de la madrugada se dieron tregua.

—¿Te quedas a pasar el resto de la noche? —Inquirió Georg cuando los ojos se le cerraban de cansancio y con la manta con la que antes se cubrían como única barrera entre su desnudez y la de Gustav.

—Me encantaría —murmuró Gustav, y bastó sólo eso para que Georg le tendiera la mano y juntos se retiraran a su habitación a dormir.

Esa noche pasó a ser la primera, pero no la última en la que sin gran esfuerzo lograron embonar el uno en el otro a la perfección.

 

Si su recién descubierta faceta de amantes pasó a ser parte del conocimiento de los gemelos, estos no comentaron nada cuando los cuatro se reunieron en Berlín para ponerse manos a la obra en lo que sería su siguiente disco de estudio.

Atrás dejaron Gustav y Georg sus departamentos en Magdeburg con la renta pagada por adelantado y un trato con la casera de cuidar de sus pertenencias mientras ellos se encontraban fuera de la ciudad.

En Berlín bastó consultarlo brevemente para llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Un departamento para los dos?

—Por mí bien.

—Por mí también.

Y bajo ese convenio consiguieron un piso en el área elegante de la ciudad, que por prudencia contaba con tres recámaras y dos baños y medio a su disposición, lo que fuera necesario para evitar roces en la convivencia del día a día, pero que terminó por ser un completo desperdicio cuando en su primera velada ahí Georg se quedó a pasar la noche con Gustav en su habitación, y a partir de ese día se turnaron para dormir en uno u otro cuarto, pero jamás solos.

Pese a que lo suyo no era prodigarse atenciones románticas fuera de tono, ni mucho menos ir pregonando por el estudio que casi a diario tenían sexo el uno sobre el otro aun así antes de la marca de dos semanas Tom arrinconó a Georg en el sanitario y sin tantos ambages le cuestionó qué pasaba entre él y Gustav.

—Ustedes dos… actúan rarísimo.

—¿Tú crees? —Georg concentró toda su atención en lavarse las manos con abundante jabón y secárselas con parsimonia—. Porque no es nada que valga la pena comentar.

—Ya, y eso fue lo mismo que dijiste antes de confesar que te acostabas con aquel asistente personal que tuvimos años atrás. ¿Cuál era su nombre?, mmm… Da igual. Mi punto es, ¿ahora resulta que lo haces con Gustav?

—¿Hacer qué? —Le chinchó Georg a través del espejo con una sonrisa radiante que lo decía todo.

—¡Lo sabía! Lo sospeché desde un inicio. Y eso explica el chupetón que Gustav trae en el cuello desde hace días y que no le sana, pero… —El mayor de los gemelos frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa con Bianca? ¿Qué no estaban de _break_ temporal?

—Ajá…

—¿Y entonces?

—Eso pregúntaselo a Gustav. Yo sólo… le ayudo a pasar el rato.

—Pues… ¿Bien por ti, colega? —Le palmeó Tom la espalda—. No te vayas a quemar por jugar con fuego.

—Bah —desdeñó Georg esa opción, pero como después reconsideraría unos meses después, quizá esa simple interjección fue la que provocó al karma para hacerlo callar.

 

Ya que la probabilidad de embarazo masculino era de apenas uno en cada mil individuos, la opción de que esa fuera la causa de sus repentinos malestares matutinos no le pasó a Georg por la cabeza cuando los primeros síntomas hicieron aparición.

—Seguro es algo que comí y no me sentó bien en el estómago —masculló con los ojos cerrados y tocándose la nuca con las manos mojadas de agua fría.

—Lo dudo, porque si así fuera, yo también estaría igual que tú —dijo Gustav, quien le había acompañado al baño y desde el marco de la puerta lo observaba cruzado de brazos—. ¿Seguro que quieres ir al estudio? Sabes que hoy es opcional. Sólo seré yo quien pase a la cabina de grabación.

—Pero quiero estar ahí para escuchar tus solos de batería. Además —volvió a pasar las manos por el chorro de agua y a refrescarse con ellas la frente y las mejillas—, se me está pasando rápido. Sólo dame unos minutos y estaré como nuevo.

—Vale…

Reluctante por la palidez que no se atrevía a señalarle, Gustav le concedió unos minutos de privacidad en los que Georg se examinó de ojos, lengua y garganta en el espejo sin encontrar en su anatomía ninguna señal de que estuviera por caer con algún virus o gripe fuera de temporada. Después de todo, ya estaban a finales de abril y el clima no era para estarse preocupando de contagios.

A pesar de que durante el resto del día Georg se esforzó por actuar de lo más animado, Gustav vio a través de su máscara, y apenas terminó su tiempo en el estudio, los disculpó a ambos bajo el pretexto de hacer unas compras y se retiraron temprano sin la consabida cerveza de celebración con la que cerraban las jornadas arduas de trabajo.

En el departamento, Gustav se encargó de preparar una cena de pasta y pollo para los dos, una receta de las favoritas de Georg y con la que ya antes se lo había llevado a la cama, pero de la que éste apenas si probó bocado porque su estómago se empecinaba en retorcerse en su sitio cada vez que Georg se llevaba el tenedor a la boca y aspiraba la suave fragancia de hierbas finas y salsa de cuatro quesos con la que Gustav lo había aderezado.

—¿Seguro que no quieres ir al doctor? —Presionó Gustav más tarde cuando la mitad del contenido del plato de Georg acabó en la basura y él se ofreció a ayudar a lavar la vajilla.

—Totalmente —dijo el bajista con espuma hasta los codos—. Mañana me sentiré mejor.

—¿Y si no? —Volvió Gustav a la carga, con la toalla de secar los trastes hecha nudos entre sus dedos—. Esta es, qué, la tercera vez que despiertas indispuesto en la semana.

—Qué negativo, caray, y apenas es la segunda —murmuró Georg de mal humor—. Y en caso de que mañana sea igual, iré al médico, sí. Pero dudo que sea necesario porque ya me siento bien.

—Mmm… Sí tú lo dices, pero bueno, tú sabrás —dio Gustav por finalizada su discusión, resignado a que la resolución de Georg era inamovible y mejor la respetaba para evitar fricciones. Total, que si en la mañana amanecía peor, entonces actuaría sin más dilación.

—Sí —dijo Georg—, que yo sé mejor que nadie lo que pasa con mi cuerpo.

Una mentira que le duraría un escaso mes de consolación.

 

Terminada la grabación del disco, llegaron al paso siguiente de la producción, de la cual se encargó Tom en su mayor parte con la ayuda de un par de amigos suyos que eran expertos en edición de sonidos, y por supuesto, con Bill de consejero, lo que les sirvió a Georg y a Gustav para despejarse un poco del trabajo y acudir al estudio sólo un par de veces a la semana cuando les era dentro de lo estricto necesario. Usualmente cuatro o cinco días de los siete, así que Gustav aprovechó unos cuantos de ellos para volver a Magdeburg y pasar un fin de semana largo con Bianca del cual volvió malhumorado y líneas de tensión alrededor de la boca.

—No me preguntes cómo, pero salió a colación el tema de si estaba viendo a alguien y le dije a Bianca que sí. Sin dar nombres, por supuesto —se apresuró a tranquilizar a Georg, quien ya se estaba imaginando en medio de una horrible disputa de esposos—. Y el mismo caso es para ella, que ha estado saliendo en citas con un excompañero de la universidad al que tenía tiempo sin frecuentar, así que no te sientas mal.

—¿Estás bien con eso? —Preguntó Georg, posando su mano sobre el antebrazo de Gustav, y éste exhaló el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

—Sí. No. Es decir… quién sabe. Me sentó peor que una patada en los huevos, pero también fue ¿alivio?, porque significa que no soy el único que está poniendo un pie fuera del barco que es nuestro matrimonio y que naufraga desde el día de nuestra boda. Y es que de tener que definirlo, diría que estamos con el agua hasta la cintura y sin pronóstico de mejora. Nosotros… —Gustav se humedeció los labios—. Nosotros no estábamos tan mal antes, pero…

Georg esperó paciente y sin interrumpirlo, porque de otra manera Gustav se retraería como tortuga a su caparazón y sería imposible hacerlo que se abriera de nuevo.

—Teníamos nuestras diferencias, pero nada a lo que no pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo que nos dejara satisfechos a los dos. Excepto que… Dios santo, ¿no te estoy aburriendo, o sí?

—Para nada —denegó Georg con la cabeza.

—Hijos —masculló Gustav por lo bajo—. Fue un tema peliagudo desde un inicio. Y es que con la banda, las giras, el poco tiempo que paso yo en Alemania y que ella está estudiando un doctorado, es casi una idea suicida el plantearnos empezar una familia tan pronto en nuestro matrimonio… Nunca pudimos llegar a un acuerdo cuando éramos novios, y ahora como esposos es peor.

—Jo, colega…

—Yo entiendo que es su cuerpo, pero un hijo es de dos, ¿o no? Y una decisión de ese calibre no es para tomarse a la ligera así nada más. —Gustav se mordió la comisura del labio—. Ella dice que no va a ceder, y aunque creo que es por terquedad y no darle razón, yo tampoco pienso hacerlo.

—¿Y qué tan definitivo piensas que sea eso? Quizá ella cambie de opinión, igual puedes ser tú. Y si se dan más tiempo para-…

—Creo —le interrumpió Gustav— que esto va más allá de la obstinación. Y en cuanto al factor del tiempo… Hemos peleado más más en este matrimonio de lo que hemos estado en buenos términos. Bianca no lo mencionó directamente, pero es obvio que ya piensa en contratar un abogado especialista en divorcios, y mi jugada más acertada sería hacer lo mismo si no quiero que me coja desprevenido por las pelotas.

—Si eso piensas que es lo mejor, adelante. También estás en tu derecho de velar por tus intereses.

Flexionando los dedos de sus manos y haciendo crujir los nudillos, Gustav se demoró un rato antes de responder, pero cuando lo hizo, no había duda alguna en que a pesar de lo mucho que lo lastimaba tener que tomar ese camino, lo iba a llevar a cabo por el bien de su salud mental.

—En verdad, sí —asintió—. Lo creo al cien por ciento.

 

Ya que su matrimonio apenas había tenido una duración de un año, el abogado de divorcios al que consultaron como pareja les sugirió a Gustav y a Bianca que antes de llevar a cabo el engorroso papeleo de una separación, primero agotaran otros recursos a su alcance. En concreto, terapia para ambos, ya fuera individual o conjunta con un mediador. Lo que les pareciera adecuado, pero que lo llevaran a cabo por tres meses antes de volver a su oficina para hacerlo oficial.

Tanto Gustav como Bianco pudieron optar por contratar los servicios de otro consultor legal, pero por miedo al estigma de un divorcio que sería el titular estrella de las noticias en Alemania apenas llegara a oídos de cualquier reportero, accedieron a concertar quince sesiones semanales con la mejor psicóloga de la ciudad, y sin falta Gustav acomodó su horario para ir y venir entre Berlín y Magdeburg y así cumplir con los compromisos de su lista, tanto personal como laboral.

De todo ello Gustav le habló a Georg, quien encontró interesante que después de la primera sesión la psicóloga no les hubiera pedido a ninguno de los dos en abandonar los amoríos que mantenían con otras personas, lo que funcionaba bien para sus intereses, pero que a su modo de ver las cosas, era un fallo garrafal si lo que pretendía era evitarles el divorcio.

La única vez que Georg sacó el tema a colación, Gustav no le dio la importancia que esperaba.

—¿Deberíamos de dejar _esto_ mientras tú y Bianca van a terapia o…?

—¿ _Esto_? —Enfatizó Gustav, distraído en la labor de anudarse los cordones de los zapatos—. Ah, _esto_ … —Extendió un brazo y señaló la cama de sábanas arrugadas y sudorosas de la que acababan de salir después de un retozón vespertino que buena falta les había hecho durante los días en que Gustav regresó a Magdeburg—. Nah, no lo veo necesario.

—Oh… Bueno, sí así lo consideras, por mí está bien.

Y así lo zanjaron.

 

Junio fue un mes complicado para Georg, quien entre trabajo del estudio y encargarse de aquellos aspectos que incluían contabilidad y relaciones públicas para la banda, por no hablar de un final de primavera más caluroso de lo habitual a lo que estaba acostumbrado, acabó por enfermarse otra vez más del estómago. La quinta vez en los últimos dos meses, y la más grave de todas.

De nada le sirvió esgrimir sus excusas de siempre en las que juraba y perjuraba recuperarse sin falta con un poco de descanso, porque Gustav le subió a su automóvil y lo condujo al consultorio de uno de los mejores médicos en Berlín para que se le diera un diagnóstico mejor que “se me pasará” con los que se escudaba Georg cada vez que le venía en gana descuidar su salud.

Los exámenes que se le practicaron fueron los rutinarios. Presión, orina, sangre, reflejos y un extenso cuestionario del que Georg se quejó con cada pregunta porque en sus palabras “no le veía sentido a perder una mañana completa en tonterías cuando era más urgente llamar al equipo de mercadotecnia para agendar el fotógrafo que les haría la portada del disco”, pero que no le funcionó en lo más mínimo porque Gustav se mantuvo inamovible como peñasco a sus quejas.

—Compláceme —le dijo éste sin ceder ni un ápice—, que me tienes preocupado.

—Es el calor y una pizca de estrés, en serio. Nada más y nada menos.

—Ya veremos…

Su médico, el doctor Lukas Martel corroboró la versión de Georg al leer sus análisis y rodear con un círculo un par de cifras anormales.

—Deshidratación, eso explica la mayoría de los malestares, aunque también me llamó la atención que los niveles de hierro y ácido fólico estén tan bajos. Tiene anemia, señor Listing. —Luego cambió de hoja y prosiguió con su diagnóstico—. También…

Georg se removió incómodo en su asiento. Habría deseado que Gustav se quedara con él durante la consulta, pero al baterista había tenido que regresar al estudio de emergencia para volver a grabar un solo de batería que iban a incluir como extra para el Track 09, y a Georg no le había quedado de otra más que comportarse como un adulto y soportar el resto de la revisión sin su compañía.

—Además de los malestares que ya me describió, ¿ha notado en su organismo o estado de ánimo otros cambios de relevancia?

—¿Cómo cuáles? Sea más específico —pidió Georg ejemplos, que por coincidencia, esa misma mañana había razonado para sí que su sentido del olfato estaba más desarrollado que nunca. Para bien y para mal, que así como podía diferenciar distintos tipos de perfumes entre las personas que trabajaban con ellos en el estudio (un hecho del cual antes no había reparado), también era el primero en detectar la inconfundible peste de una ventosidad y hasta capaz de afirmar quién era el dueño. No la mejor de sus habilidades, y no una que le fuera a hacer popular en fiestas y reuniones, pero qué se le iba a hacer.

—Sensibilidad, cansancio, micción frecuente, cambios en su patrón de sueño o jaquecas.

—Uhm, sí. Algo de eso me suena bastante —confirmó Georg—. Pero se lo atribuí al calor del verano. Verá, nosotros en realidad vivimos en Magdeburg y estoy más acostumbrado al clima oceánico de allá que a este horno que se vive por acá. En este mes lo normal es que haya nubes y lluvia, máximo 25ºC en los días más calurosos, y en cambio aquí… Uf, la he pasado fatal. El departamento que rento no tiene aire acondicionado, y por ser un quinto piso las ventanas apenas si se pueden abrir. Pretenden eliminar así el riesgo de que cualquier idiota se lance a la calle para suicidarse, pero con el sofoco que produce terminan por provocar el efecto contrario.

—Comprendo —asintió el doctor tomando nota de cada palabra de Georg—. Aun así, me gustaría que se realizara un perfil hormonal. Sólo para descartar otras anormalidades. Utilizaremos la sangre que ya nos proporcionó, y los resultados estarán listos a partir de tres días hábiles, mi secretaria le llamará al número que nos escribió en el formulario y entonces los discutiremos aquí.

—Muy bien —aceptó Georg a regañadientes, porque esperaba haberse librado de una segunda visita pero no había corrido con tal suerte.

Extendiéndole una receta para un multivitamínico que supliera sus deficiencias, además de recomendarle que se mantuviera hidratado y evitara exponerse al calor en las horas de mayor riesgo, el doctor Martel reiteró que ya le darían seguimiento a su caso en cuanto su perfil hormonal estuviera listo, y a modo de despedida le estrechó la mano y lo guió fuera del consultorio.

En la sala de espera Georg pagó la cuenta y corroboró con la enfermera su número de teléfono, quien le reservó una hora para el día en que estaba programado que estuvieran sus análisis listos. Georg se despidió con un ‘gracias’, y una vez en la calle respiró hondo de alivio.

Odiaba enfermarse, pero más las visitas al médico porque no se llevaba nada bien con las agujas, y la prueba de ello eran la ausencia de piercings o tatuajes en su cuerpo.

Mientras caminaba por la calle en busca de un taxi, Georg sacó el teléfono y le mandó a Gustav un mensaje rápido para avisarle que ya había salido de la consulta y que estaba bien, que era un exagerado. Apenas se había guardado de vuelta el teléfono cuando Gustav respondió, y Georg alzó las cejas sorprendido de que su amigo estuviera tan al pendiente de noticias suyas cuando por lo general era del tipo de olvidar revisar sus mensajes y contestar por horas.

“Qué bien. ¿Vas a volver al estudio o te vas directo al departamento?

Si quieres paso por ti y salimos a cenar.”

Georg lo consideró. Por un lado seguía con el estómago indispuesto y un levísimo dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con volverse mayor si se descuidaba, pero también estaba el hecho que después de ir al médico y salir de ahí con una simple anemia y una receta por vitaminas, estaba de muy buen humor y quería celebrarlo de la mejor manera que conocía.

«Bueno», sonrió Georg para sí, escribiendo un mensaje de confirmación para Gustav y pidiendo que salieran a cenar pizza de un lugar que conocía bien, «la segunda manera, pero ya me encargaré yo del resto».

Tarareando una de sus canciones inéditas mientras se acercaba a una cafetería en la esquina de la calle y punto acordado de reunión por Gustav, quien pasaría por él en veinte minutos en su automóvil, Georg llegó a la conclusión de que a pesar de la ola infernal de calor que estaban sufriendo en esa ciudad de hormigón y feas paredes grises, el resto era maravilloso.

No tardaría en reconsiderar su descripción.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Comprensión.

**2.- Comprensión.**

 

De nueva cuenta, Georg se vio de vuelta en el consultorio médico sin la compañía de Gustav porque los análisis se habían demorado más de lo previsto en llegar del laboratorio, y el baterista había vuelto a Magdeburg por dos días para su sesión de terapia con Bianca y de paso para arreglar un par de asuntos con el contrato del piso que rentaba allá, por lo que Georg tuvo que hacerse acopio de valor y resignarse a que como adulto funcional que era, tenía que actuar como uno.

—Señor Listing, pase por favor —le recibió el doctor Martel y le señaló la silla donde la vez pasada se había sentado.

Georg así lo hizo, y apenas el doctor se acomodó frente a él detrás de su escritorio fue que comprendió que algo no marchaba bien. Tenía que ver con el ademán nervioso del médico cuando se demoró en romper el hielo con una frase inicial.

—Sin rodeos, ¿es grave? —Inquirió Georg, que ya se imaginaba un tumor complicado con cáncer y rematado con algún virus recién descubierto y mortal. Toda una sentencia de muerte que se cuenta en semanas y no meses o años.

—Tanto así como eso… Uhm, perdón si mi pregunta le resulta intrusiva, pero la persona que venía con usted la última vez, ¿qué era suyo?

—Mi… amigo —se demoró Georg, entrecerrando los párpados. ¿A qué venía eso?

—Ok. Iré directo al grano —posó Lukas Martel sus manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio—. Después de revisar su sangre dos veces en el laboratorio, descubrimos que sus síntomas correspondían a la perfección con los de un… embarazo. Diagnóstico que confirmamos tras una tercera prueba, y que no, no tiene cabida a errores. Usted está esperando un bebé.

«Oh no», palideció Georg de golpe. «No… me… jodas…», enunció, sin darse cuenta, moviendo los labios en sincronía con sus pensamientos aunque sin vibrar las cuerdas vocales. Su médico tenía que estar en un enorme, gravísimo error. No era posible, porque las probabilidades eran tan remotas, tan inverosímiles, que tenía que tratarse de una broma muy pesada.

—¿Embarazo dice? —Murmuró Georg con un hilo de voz y carraspeó—. Pero… ¿cómo?

El médico disfrazó su risa bajo el pretexto de tos. —Por su sorpresa inicial, me atrevería a aventurar que de la manera tradicional.

—¡Pero-…! —Se quedó Georg con la mente en blanco y la boca abierta.

Embarazado. El vocablo le supo extrañamente grato a los sentidos, intrusivo, sí, sin llegar a ser calamitoso, pero al instante lo barrió el miedo de saber cómo iba a salir del lío en el que estaba metido, y peor aún, cómo explicárselo a Gustav, de quien tenía el concepto reciente de que era muy pronto como para engendrar descendencia y lidiar con ella.

—Habría que realizar otro tipo de estudios más exploratorios para dictaminar en qué semana de gestación se encuentra, ya que en el caso del embarazo masculino no hay una fecha de última menstruación que sirva de guía, pero me atrevería a creer que no supera la marca de los tres meses, así que si desea interrumpir el desarrollo del embrión, todavía está a tiempo.

—¡No! —Exclamó Georg, a quien de pronto le resultó aberrante la idea de perder esa diminuta concentración de células que se multiplicaban como desquiciadas en su interior—. Uhm, perdón. Es que yo no… Tendría que analizarlo pros y contras antes de tomar una decisión de esa magnitud.

—Comprendo —garrapateó el doctor Martel en una tarjeta que después le extendió a Georg—. En cualquier caso, me complacería que acudiera con una colega mía que se especializa en pacientes como usted aquí en Alemania. Su nombre es Sandra Dörfler, y es la mejor en este campo tan nuevo. Eso si decide proseguir con la gestación. Estará en buenas manos si así es.

—Gracias —musitó Georg, pasando la yema de los dedos sobre el nombre lacado y una dirección que se encontraba en Hamburg. Lejos, pero no tanto como para que él se resistiera a viajar para una consulta… o varias—. Y con respecto a las vitaminas que me recetó…

—Ah, cierto. Puede continuar tomándolas en las mismas dosis. Aunque también debería de complementarlas con calcio, zinc, entre otros. La doctora Dörfler le surtirá la receta necesaria.

—Vale. Muy bien.

Haciendo un par de últimas preguntas, Georg pidió llevarse consigo las hojas con sus resultados, y en una hojeada breve, su mirada se clavó en la línea exacta en que ‘Positivo’ estaba remarcado con un círculo perfecto en tinta roja a su alrededor.

Sin proponérselo realmente, Georg decidió que cualquiera que fuera la resolución de Gustav con respecto a la vida que se formaba en su interior, él iba a seguir adelante.

Con Gustav o sin él, Georg ya había tomado su fallo.

 

—Uno entre cada mil —leyó Georg en internet las estadísticas relativas a la fertilidad masculina que les permitía a los varones embarazarse. Que sumado a las probabilidades de ser gay, bisexual, o sin tantos títulos, sólo mantener relaciones sexuales con otros hombres en el papel pasivo, seguro debían ser minúsculas. No imposibles, eso ya lo había comprobado en carne propia, pero en serio, debía ser una cifra tan baja que por ello los contados casos de los que tenía conocimiento se debían a la falta de precauciones porque a ningún varón en su sano juicio le pasaba por la cabeza cuidarse de quedar en estado _interesante_ cuando mantenía sexo sin condón.

Así como no había manera de determinar quién era ese ‘uno de cada mil’ que nacía con los aditamentos necesarios en su organismo para engendrar vida sin la necesidad de una mujer, tampoco se contaba en la actualidad con la información necesaria para recordarle a la población masculina que además de cuidarse de enfermedades de transmisión sexual, el uso del preservativo también prevenía accidentes de ese tipo. Accidente como eufemismo de lo más insólito que le hubiera pasado en sus casi tres décadas de vida, y Georg no dudo en tachar esa terrible palabra por una que le sonaba mejor: Milagro.

Milagro que también podía pasar a la categoría de catástrofe para la banda, pero en especial para su amistad con Gustav, amistad que ya se había visto en línea de fuego desde que decidieron llevarla más allá de lo platónico al acostarse juntos regularmente y que de nueva cuenta volvería a quedar bajo los designios del azar una vez que Gustav se enterara de la noticia de que iba a ser padre y tomara una decisión al respecto.

Georg estaba decidido a no irse por las ramas con respecto al tema del bebé que se formaba en su interior, pero una vez que Gustav regresó a Magdeburg y alicaído le comentó a Georg que él y Bianca ya habían cumplido con más de la mitad de sus sesiones con la terapeuta que los atendía y que seguían sin ver la mítica luz al final del túnel, éste se decidió a esperar un poco más.

—Bianca no lo ha dicho aún, pero es obvio que está harta y quiere en un divorcio lo antes posible, lo cual está bien. Supongo —comentó Gustav subiendo los pies al sillón y destapando la cerveza fría que había tomado del refrigerador apenas cruzar la puerta del departamento—. La entiendo. Yo también estoy hastiado de tantas vueltas para acabar en el mismo sitio. La terapia no es la panacea que nos habían intentado vender, y a estas alturas, hasta dudo que tenga un uso real.

—Mmm —bisbiseó Georg, indeciso si era el momento apropiado para darle a Gustav la primicia de su paternidad o esperar un poco más—. Qué pena.

—Y tanto —dijo Gustav, poniéndose la botella contra la frente y disfrutando de su frescura. Berlín estaba que ardía, y las temperaturas rompían récords de los que habrían preferido no tener noción alguna—. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que ella cambiara de opinión con respecto al tema de los hijos, pero es inútil. Es imposible llegar a un acuerdo que nos satisfaga a los dos. No puedes sólo forzar a nadie a asumir a un papel y renunciar a otro si no está en sus deseos el hacerlo. Y así no vale la pena traer un bebé al mundo, ¿sabes? Porque no es un juguete del que estamos hablando, ni una mascota que estará bien con comida y poca atención, sino una pequeña personita de carne y hueso que va a depender de ti mínimo por los próximos dieciocho años y a quien no puedes fallarle. Es… una gran responsabilidad —finalizó con un trago largo a su botella.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Georg asintió, y se cuidó bien de retirar los papeles de su estudio médico que hasta entonces habían estado sobre la mesa, listos para el escrutinio de Gustav, pero que ahora podían esperar un poco más antes de salir a la luz.

Georg lo prefería así.

 

Con los gemelos volando entre Berlín y Los Ángeles, fue que Gustav y Georg decidieron imitarles al liquidar su renta del mes en Berlín y devolverse a Magdeburg donde ya al baterista le esperaba Bianca para ir en búsqueda de un abogado de divorcios que los representara a ambos en beneficio de sus bienes compartidos y todo aquello que a partir de ese instante pasaría a ser materia de juego y separación.

Gustav se quejó amargamente de ello, pero por una vez Georg no se le unió con frases de apoyo y roces que le infundieran confianza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo una cita con el médico.

—¿Otra?

—Ajá. Es una doctora que viene desde Hamburg y a quien tendré que pagarle por el traslado, pero no me importa. Al parecer es la mejor en su campo.

—Georg… —Buscó Gustav su mano—. ¿Estás seguro que todo va bien contigo? Prometí no indagar cuando me pediste que esperara un poco, pero… me asustas. Si te estás muriendo me lo dirás, ¿verdad?

Georg se atrevió a curvar un poco sus labios. —No es nada tan grave, lo juro. —«No para mí, al menos, aunque para ti…», continuó en su cabeza, temeroso de las reacciones que podría tener su amigo una vez fuera imposible ocultarte por más tiempo la verdad—. Cuando regrese lo hablamos, y ya que tú también tendrás mucho qué contarme… Más vale que metamos prisa.

—Ugh, ni lo menciones.

En un inesperado giro, Bianca había hecho reclamación por la casa que legalmente estaba a nombre de Gustav, pero que por haberse casado bajo bienes mancomunados, estaba en riesgo de venderse y tener que repartir el monto monetario en dos. Gustav en realidad ni la quería, y estaba seguro que el repentino interés de Bianca tenía motivos ocultos, así que el pleito se presagiaba arduo de sobrellevar.

Georg se despidió de Gustav en los juzgados y siguió manejando hasta el hospital privado donde la doctora Sandra Dörfler había conseguido un espacio en el cual atenderlo a pesar de su agenda ocupada.

La primera impresión que Georg se llevó de ella fue de franco terror. Porque con ojos verdes como gato y una personalidad enérgica y mordaz, no daba la impresión de que fuera a tratarlo con la delicadeza que él más necesitaba en esos instantes.

—Acuéstate ahí y descubre tu vientre —le tuteó Sandra de buenas a primeras y Georg obedeció sin objeciones como buen paciente que cruza los dedos por un diagnóstico positivo. En su situación, más de un tipo de positivo…

El examen resultó similar a como se veía en las películas, con palpaciones alrededor del vientre bajo y después la ecografía con gel helado que lo hizo estremecerse muy a su pesar.

—Aquí está —señaló la doctora un pequeño punto en la pantalla—. Demasiado pronto para adivinar el sexo del bebé, pero no hay lugar a dudas que su corazón palpita y está desarrollándose tal como debe. No hay malformaciones evidentes, y todo indica que seguirá así.

—¿Puede decirme cuándo nacerá?

—Por el tamaño y progreso de su forma, diría que en enero. Durante las primeras dos semanas del nuevo año, poco más o poco menos.

—Vaya…

—Ten, límpiate con esto y hablemos —le extendió ella un paquete de pañuelos del que Georg extrajo un par para limpiarse el gel ya tibio del abdomen.

De ahí pasaron a los sillones que servían para los familiares de pacientes que no deseaban pasar por tal trance solos, y Georg agradeció que eliminaran de por medio el escritorio y los formalismos porque no se sentía con ánimos para mantenerse en una sola pieza por mucho rato.

—Te llamaré Georg y tu podrás llamarme Sandra, ¿ok? —El bajista asintió—. Muy bien. Como ya te mencioné antes, todo en tu embarazo marcha a la perfección y sin complicaciones aparentes, pero hasta ahí llegan las buenas noticias por el momento. Debes de saber desde este instante que si decides continuar con el embarazo, necesitarás de cuanta ayuda te sea ofrecida. Parientes, amigos, pareja…

—Uhm, entiendo.

—El riesgo de desprendimiento de placenta prematuro es mayor en varones, y al tratarse de un fenómeno sin explicación del que sólo se han encontrado casos en los últimos diez años, la recomendación habitual es todo el reposo que te sea posible en el último trimestre y una cesárea apenas el feto llegue a término.

—Muy bien —convino Georg, moviendo nervioso una pierna.

—En cuanto al tema del padre…

—Es… un asunto delicado todavía, pero —suspiró Georg—, inevitable. ¿Hay manera de tener una impresión del bebé para llevar como prueba? Es que presiento que no me va a creer de buenas a primeras si le digo que tendremos un bebé. Él es más hombre de hechos concretos.

—Lo usual, y claro que sí. Te haré un par de copias y pondré en mi agenda tu siguiente cita, eso suponiendo que quieras que sea tu obstetra durante el embarazo.

—Sí, por favor —asintió Georg, que a pesar del respeto que la infundía su doctora, también se sentía bajo los cuidados más adecuados que pudiera pedir.

Tenía miedo, sí, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

 

Como si su costumbre no se hubiera visto alterada en todos esos meses de ausencia en la ciudad, a la hora de la cena apareció en su departamento Gustav, puntual y con una botella de vodka para celebrar que Bianca había entrado en razón y disminuido sus exigencias de divorcio.

Georg mientras tanto se mantuvo pegado a la estufa revolviendo la sopa con la que acompañarían la cena de esa noche, y Gustav se dedicó a poner los platos y cubiertos sobre la mesa mientras le contaba los pormenores de su vista preliminar.

—… igual venderemos la casa. Ni a ella le apetece continuar viviendo ahí, y mucho menos a mí; demasiados malos recuerdos para eso. Según lo que contó, sólo quiere la mitad que le corresponde. Y en cuanto al resto de los bienes que adquirimos ya casados, ella se quedará con el automóvil y yo me quedaré con la cabaña destartalada que planeábamos reformar. Y si me preguntas, no tengo quejas al respecto. Era justo lo que yo deseaba.

—Gus —le interrumpió Georg de golpe. Rígido de espalda, había estado los últimos cinco minutos reuniendo valor, pero éste escapó de su cuerpo apenas Gustav se giró en su dirección y la fuerza de su mirada se le clavó a Georg en la nuca.

—¿Sí?

«Más tarde, sí, le diré más tarde», se escabulló Georg de su resolución. —Erm, ¿podrías poner servilletas? De las de tela, no las de papel. Están en el tercer cajón a la izquierda de la alacena.

—Hecho. Y como te iba contando…

La charla de la cena se centró en Gustav y su divorcio con Bianca, así que Georg lo dejó monologar a sus anchas mientras él se tardaba infinidad de tiempo en masticar su carne, y después el postre que habían comprado para la ocasión (pastel de chocolate) iba desapareciendo de su plato en cámara lenta.

—Es bueno verte con apetito —dijo Gustav de pronto—. Hasta el color te está volviendo a las mejillas. Quién diría que un cambio de clima puede hacer tanto.

—De clima y de… trimestre —susurró Georg la última palabra, y al hacerlo Gustav se le quedó viendo fijamente con el tenedor en el aire unos segundos, y sólo salió él del trance en el que lo había puesto cuando su pedazo de pastel cayó sobre la mesa sin más gracia.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Gustav por si acaso se había confundido. Después de todo trimestre rimaba con… Contramaestre, fuera lo que fuera eso.

—Uhm… —Georg empujó su plato al centro de la mesa—. Hay algo que tengo que confesarte.

—Ay Dios —abrió Gustav grandes los ojos—. Dios santo…

Georg inhaló para dar su gran revelación, pero Gustav se le adelantó.

—¿Estás…? ¿Tú estás… embarazado?

—Sí —fue la sencilla respuesta.

—¿Desde hace cuánto?

—No hay fecha exacta, no te puedo decir en qué posturas estábamos cuando lo engendramos, pero tres meses, restando o sumando semanas. Nacerá en enero, porque… pues me he decidido a tenerlo —dijo lo último preparándose para cualquier negativa por parte de Gustav en formar parte de la vida del bebé, pero el baterista lo sorprendió de la manera en que menos lo esperaba.

—¿Es mío?

Georg se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. —Si te piensas que es de alguien más, te mando matar. Y te aseguro que nadie encontrará después tu cadáver. ¡Joder!, pues claro que es tuyo. ¿De quién si no? Tú sabes que eres el único con el que me he estado acostando recientemente. Hasta la pregunta ofende, caray.

—Oh…

—Sí, ‘oh’ —lo remedó Georg—. Totalmente tuyo, de tu sangre y… semen. No tengo dudas al respecto, y espero que tú tampoco, aunque si preguntas para averiguar si hay manera de zafar del compromiso, pues… estás en tu justo derecho.

—Yo no… —Gustav carraspeó—. ¿Qué planes tienes?

—¿Planes?

—Para el bebé… Para nosotros.

Georg alzó las cejas, sorprendido de ese ‘nosotros’ que no había llegado siquiera a considerar porque Gustav estaba en pleno divorcio con Bianca, y aunque la pasaban genial juntos y había química entre los dos, en realidad no habían hablado en lo absoluto de lo que hacían y si eso significaba algo.

—No sé, es decir… Ya tengo una obstetra, es una doctora bastante escalofriante y se impone apenas entra a la habitación, pero presiento que es la indicada. Y apenas eres el primero a quien le he dado la noticia… Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que esto no estaba dentro de mis planes a corto ni a largo plazo.

—¿Embarazarte o tener hijos?

—Ambos, joder, ambos… Ha sido un shock descubrir que soy ese ‘uno de cada mil’ del que se habla en los artículos de medicina moderna, y no me voy a lamentar por ello, ¿entiendes? No es la situación idónea para traer un hijo al mundo, pero saldré adelante.

«Contigo o sin ti», pendió el resto de la oración en el aire, y fue por ello que Gustav se guardó de ofrecer más de lo que quizá Georg estaba dispuesto a aceptar de momento.

Ya más adelante lo discutirían mejor, supuso el baterista, y bajo la mesa cruzó los dedos. Eso esperaba él.

 

En vista de que el embarazo de Georg podría acarrear consigo una disputa legal más larga entre Gustav y Bianca (ella podría acusarlo de infidelidad y exigir más de lo que le correspondía por ley para que él le resarciera el daño moral), acordaron el mantenerlo un poco más en secreto hasta que fuera inevitable esconderlo por más tiempo.

Georg lo consultó con la doctora Dörfler, y ella mencionó el cuarto o quinto mes como fecha máxima, lo que no les daba mucho tiempo restante, pero al menos era mejor que nada.

Peor le había resultado a Georg el darle la noticia a su madre, quien ya sabía que su interés por el sexo iba más allá de los genitales femeninos y se tomó la nueva con relativa calma, pero que a la vez casi se ahogó con su taza de café cuando se enteró quién era el padre de la criatura.

—¡¿Gustav?! —Se llevó una mano al pecho—. ¿Gustav Schäfer o es que hay otro con el mismo nombre al que no has mencionado?

—¿Cuál otro, madre? Hablo de ese mismo Gustav de siempre, jo —dijo Georg monocorde, aliviado de haber aceptado la proposición de éste en esperar en su piso mientras Melissa se encontraba de visita con Georg, o su progenitora ya los habría acribillado a los dos con sólo Diox sabría qué clase de frases incómodas—. Y antes de que empieces con tus preguntas de la KGB, no… Cero planes de casarnos, también está en tela de juicio que va a pasar con nosotros una vez que finalicen los trámites de su divorcio, y tampoco sé el sexo del bebé. Es muy pronto para eso, pero en cuanto lo sepa con certeza serás la segunda en saberlo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y quién será el primero? —Le chanceó su progenitora.

—Gustav, pero sólo porque ha insistido en llevarme y traerme a mis siguientes consultas. Y no te emociones, mamá, lo hace en honor a nuestra amistad.

Entre dientes, Melissa masculló algo que sonó como “amistad mis polainas, ese chico te quiere a ti y el bebé”, pero que por no ponerse a discutir con ella, Georg optó por mejor pasarlo por alto.

—Mi punto es que se va a hacer responsable del bebé pero lo mantendremos en un estricto nivel profesional. Todo por el bien de la banda y nuestra amistad de años.

—¿Siguen durmiendo juntos? —Inquirió su madre con picardía, y Georg le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad que resumía bien su estupor.

—¡Madre!

—Tomaré eso como un sí —cerró ella el tema con un último sorbo de su café antes de ponerse en pie—. Y sabes que me encantaría quedarme a charlar contigo, lo habría hecho si me hubieras preparado de antemano, pero quedé de ir a visitar a unas amistades que hace una buena temporada no veo y no quiero llegar tarde.

—Bien. Te acompaño a la puerta.

Bajo el dintel, Melissa le dio a Georg un abrazo fuerte y lo aguijoneó una última vez. —¿Se lo dirás a tu padre? No lo dejes a lo último. Se dolerá contigo si se termina enterando por la prenda sensacionalista. Ya sabes que hace lo posible por ser parte de tu vida, pero tan lejos y tan ocupado con su trabajo…

—No lo haré, será el tercero en enterarse —prometió Georg—. Sin falta le llamaré más tarde y después te contaré qué tal me fue.

—Excelente. Cuídate, cariño. Y dale saludos a Gustav de mi parte —le besó una última vez la mejilla Melissa antes de darse el adiós definitivo y ella desaparecer en el rellano en dirección al elevador.

Georg cerró la puerta, y recargando la espalda en la madera, suspiró al tachar un nombre de la larga lista mental que había hecho apenas enterarse que iba a ser padre. O madre. «O lo que sea», pensó Georg acariciándose el vientre por encima de la camiseta pero sin notar ningún cambio sustancial.

«No todavía, pero pronto», y con ello en mente, agarró valor y cogió su teléfono móvil. En la agenda buscó ‘Robert L.’ y sin tanto preámbulo presionó el botón verde.

Los tres tonos de marcado que precedieron al “¡Hola!” le parecieron muy cortos, y el lapso entre el saludo y su primera palabra larguísimos, pero bastó recordar por quién lo hacía y el resto fluyó como la seda.

—¿Papá? Hey, ¿qué tal?… Tiempo sin hablar, y te tengo algo que contar… Espero estés sentado, porque no lo vas a creer…

 

Una vez informaron del suceso a familiares y amigos cercanos (los gemelos se lo tomaron con bastante tranquilidad, en cambio que la familia de Gustav estalló de júbilo porque sería el primer nieto), Georg supuso que el siguiente paso racional sería sentarse a hablar y delimitar lo antes posible qué roles cumplirían en la vida del bebé. Ya que el dinero no era ningún problema para ninguno de los dos, Georg esperaba que los arreglos fueran breves, sencillos y platónicos, y en su lugar…

—Uhm… —Con la vista en el techo y a Gustav entre sus piernas, Georg se mantuvo indeciso entre interrumpir sus atenciones o permitir que prosiguiera, pero ganó el lado izquierdo de su cerebro que vivía con temor de aplazar un tema de suma importancia y después lamentarse—. Gus, detente.

—¿No te gusta? —Murmuró éste aflojando la succión de su pene y retirándose lo suficiente para hablar, pero no tanto para que su labio inferior perdiera de todo contacto con la sensible piel del frenillo.

—No se trata de eso, sino de… Te invité a cenar y a hablar, y en lugar de eso mira dónde estamos. Así no es como planeé nuestra conversación.

—¿Qué con eso? Podemos charlar después. Son eventos consecutivos, no excluyentes.

—Mmm, me gusta tu lógica…

—A mí me gusta tu sabor —dijo Gustav antes de pasar la lengua por la extensión de su terso glande. Georg se mordió los nudillos para no gemir pero fue en vano.

Georg adivinó que Gustav sonreía complacido y lo pateó en el costado para quitarle lo orgulloso, pero por lo demás lo dejó continuar hasta que a base de usar los labios, la lengua y las manos lo hizo correrse en tiempo récord contra su paladar. En recién descubierto talento, Gustav se tragó todo su semen sin mayor esfuerzo, pero lo acompañó con un par de sorbos del vaso de agua que tenía preparado con anterioridad antes de pasar a recostarse a su lado.

—Hey… —Se le refregó al costado, su erección húmeda dejó un rastro cristalino contra la piel de su cadera.

Georg se giró hacia él, y Gustav lo rodeó con un brazo y una pierna para obtener de él un contacto más cercano. Su boca se cerró sobre la de Georg y éste le correspondió en un beso lánguido y sin prisas, idéntico al ritmo que Gustav mantenía al frotarse con insistencia contra su vientre bajo.

Un detalle que Georg apreciaba de Gustav porque no todo en sus encuentros era penetración y la meta el orgasmo, sino que se tomaban su tiempo y en el proceso suplían para el otro la falta de una pareja sentimental, que por cuestión de tiempo y comodidad, no buscaban en otros medios.

Al cabo de un rato Gustav se corrió, y Georg que estaba más excitado que nunca cortesía de las hormonas del embarazo, le siguió de cerca.

—No te levantes, ya voy yo —le indicó Gustav, y al cabo de unos segundos volvió con una toalla húmeda que utilizó para limpiar primero a Georg y después a sí mismo.

Nada diferente a lo acostumbrado, pero había una cierta pausa con cada trazo que Gustav hacía con la toalla sobre su piel, una ternura que antes no se encontraba ahí, que Georg se entregó a una breve fantasía donde se lanzaban a tierras inhóspitas y por capricho decidían darle un título a _eso_ que hacían y que por conveniencia lo mantenían lo más ligero posible.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Gustav, atento al ceño fruncido de Georg.

—Sólo… pensando.

—¿Puedo saber en qué?

—Cosas.

—¿Cosas? —Presionó Gustav.

Georg se rascó la nariz. —Nada importante.

—Oh, vale… —Gustav se levantó a tirar la toalla al canasto de ropa sucia, y hesitó desnudo y parado a un escaso medio metro de la cama—. ¿Quieres que me quede esta noche o…?

Georg anhelaba su compañía, el silbido de su respiración cuando se acostaba bocarriba y comenzaba a roncar, el calor de su costado cuando le daba la espalda y acomodaba los pies fríos entre sus pantorrillas, y la certeza de saber que si estiraba el brazo ahí lo iba a encontrar, pero saberse tan necesitado le hizo tener dudas. No quería ser el débil de los dos.

—Si tú quieres…

Ajeno a su desasosiego, Gustav se metió con Georg bajo las mantas, y sin tantos ambages, le rodeó por la cintura con el brazo, justo por encima del ombligo y de la extraña protuberancia que se le estaba formando en ese preciso sitio.

—Woah, esto no estaba aquí hace rato —murmuró Gustav contra la nuca de Georg, abriendo amplia la palma callosa sobre la fina piel.

Georg se retorció porque el toque le producía cosquillas. —Es el bebé, idiota. Siempre ha estado ahí, sólo que ahora es más… evidente su presencia.

—Entonces me alegro, erm, de no haber intentado ir más lejos contigo esta noche. No quisiera lastimarlo.

—No exageres. Ya lo discutí con mi doctora y está bien el sexo con penetración mientras no sea tan… salvaje o acrobático, como aquella vez en el balcón del departamento de Berlín, ¿recuerdas?

—Casi te caíste por el barandal, y del susto se me fue la erección. Claro que sí recuerdo —gruñó Gustav, pegando su pelvis al trasero de Georg—. Así que adiós al sexo salvaje y hola a hacer el amor. Qué cursi.

—De hecho… —Georg se abrazó a la almohada que tenía bajo la cabeza y sonrió. Nah, no era cursi, era una bonita idea, pero ni loco lo diría en voz alta porque no valía la pena revelarse como el idiota de los dos que sentía más que el otro a pesar de las reglas preestablecidas del juego, en donde quien amaba primero, era quien perdía. En su lugar, posó su mano sobre la de Gustav y automáticamente éste entrelazó sus dedos.

El sueño que los acogió después estuvo plagado de total sosiego.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Compromiso.

**3.- Compromiso.**

 

Julio llegó a su fin y lo mismo pasó con agosto sin que Georg o Gustav hubieran definido su papel en la vida del otro más allá de los que ya cumplían. A pesar de que Gustav le acompañaba a las citas médicas y se esmeraba en prodigarle todo tipo de atenciones, Georg no sabría definir si lo hacía por él, por el bebé o porque de verdad le nacía el hacerlo.

Ya fuera que Gustav quisiera cenar pollo, Georg en su lugar pescado y sin más discusión el platillo fuera éste último, o Georg se quejara del calor y Gustav se levantara sin importar qué hora de la madrugada fuera para abrir la ventana y encender el abanico de techo sin rechistar a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba le fueran interrumpidas sus horas de sueño, lo cierto era que Georg nunca se había sentido tan apreciado, y a la vez se dolía por razones que ni él mismo comprendía.

—¿Todo bien? —Le preguntó Gustav, los dos sentados en la terraza posterior del restaurante a donde habían salido a comer y disfrutando de los últimos días de verano que todavía le quedaban a la estación.

Georg picoteó su rebanada de pay de queso y limón, un pequeño gusto al que se había resistido porque la cinturilla de sus pantalones cada vez le apretaba más alrededor del cuerpo, y que en inicio no había ordenado, pero que Gustav pidió para sí, y después de un bocado se lo cedió deslizando el plato sobre la mesa para que se consintiera con el resto, a sabiendas de que Georg se privaba por estética pero que no era tan fuerte una vez que el antojo atacaba.

—De maravilla —mintió a medias. Porque dicha fuera la verdad: Nada iba mal, _per se_ , pero tampoco se sentía como si se tratara de lo opuesto. Sólo un limbo en el que él, Gustav y el bebé flotaban por tiempo indefinido hasta el día del parto—. Uhm, ¿les llamaste ayer a los gemelos por su cumpleaños? —Cambió de tema por los derroteros más amigables.

—Les mandé un mensaje, eso deberá bastar hasta la próxima vez que nos reunamos los cuatro. Ya sabes que no es lo mío llamarles por separado y desearle a cada uno un feliz cumpleaños y muchos buenos deseos. No sería yo si lo hiciera.

—Oh, pues… —Georg separó un trozo de pay de la corteza de galleta y se lo llevó a la boca—. La semana entrante será tu cumpleaños. ¿Ya tienes planeado algo? ¿Una fiesta, tal vez?

—Nada en especial. Sólo ir a firmar mi divorcio con la que próximamente será mi exmujer. Qué regalito tan apropiado, ¿eh? —Bromeó con él—. Bianca lo mencionó antes y hasta me pareció de mal gusto, pero ya no me importa más. Será el mejor obsequio que haya recibido jamás después de todo lo que ha pasado.

—Supongo…

A pesar de haberse tratado de un divorcio sin las clásicas peleas de ‘esto es mío y esto es tuyo’ que lo agriaban todo hasta límites insospechados, su separación no había estado exenta de palabras hirientes y reproches que no habían visto la luz hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y Gustav se había lamentado al respecto cuando de nueva cuenta salió el tema central de su rompimiento y no fue otro que el de formar una familia.

—Después de mi cumpleaños podremos, uhm, tratar más en serio lo del bebé y todo eso —dijo Gustav en su mejor tono de neutralidad, pero a Georg no le pasó por alto que sacudía la pierna bajo la mesa, y sus movimientos se sentían a través de la madera. En su vaso se apreciaban las ondas del pequeño sismo que estaba provocando, y no sabía si interpretarlo como positivo o negativo a sus intereses.

—Ok.

—Es que… —Gustav se humedeció los labios—. No hemos comprado nada, ni cuna, ni ropa, ni pañales, y estás por llegar a la mitad del embarazo. Lo normal sería ir aprovisionando lo necesario en lugar de esperar a última hora y echar pestes por nuestra pereza.

—Lo normal no aplica en este caso, creo yo —murmuró Georg, pero se forzó a ser más cooperativo—, aunque no negaré que tienes toda la razón. Es sólo que el departamento no es tan grande, y sin un cuarto que pueda acondicionar para el bebé, estaba pensando si no sería mejor idea mudarme ahora que estoy a tiempo de hacerlo por mí mismo y buscar algo más acorde a nuestras necesidades. Erm, las mías y las del bebé, quiero decir —aclaró por si acaso daba a entender que incluía a Gustav en la ecuación, aunque por dentro esa era la fantasía que lo mantenía despierto por las noches.

—¡Pero! —Exaltado, Gustav se aclaró la garganta antes de hacer otro enfoque—. ¿Mudarte solo y con el bebé? No es que no te crea capaz de hacerlo, pero después de la cesárea necesitarás toda la ayuda posible, no podrás cargar nada pesado ni moverte a tus anchas, y si te mudas lejos de mi piso sería complicado para los tres, ¿no crees?

Georg volvió a picotear su comida. —¿Qué propones? Admito que ha sido de lo más conveniente tenerte en mi mismo edificio y a tres minutos de distancia si es que decides tomarte tu tiempo y subir las escaleras, pero no veo otra salida. El bebé requiere de su propio espacio, y tanto tu departamento como el mío estaban bien para una persona, pero no para dos. Ya antes había considerado el comprar un piso más grande para mí y eso, pero ahora con el bebé… He revisado algunas casas, y aunque no me lo había plantado tan en serio hasta este momento, soy de la opinión que sería lo más conveniente.

—Si a esa conclusión has llegado… vale —masculló Gustav, que en un cambio radical al buen humor que exhibía antes, se había ido cerrando tras su coraza con cada palabra y ahora estaba a la defensiva con los brazos cruzados y expresión hosca.

Con una leve capa de transpiración sobre la piel por lo que estaba a punto de decir, Georg se lanzó con todo a la búsqueda de una señal.

—Y a riesgo de sonar como un crío inmaduro que no está preparado para enfrentarse solo a la vida, me gustaría que te mudaras conmigo, uhm, al menos mientras me adapto al bebé y a la casa, pero sólo si no te causa molestias a ti —dijo lo último con la esperanza de que incluso con esa salida fácil Gustav viera en esa sugerencia cuánto no quería separarse de él.

—¿En serio? —Alzó éste las cejas y sonrió—. ¡Claro que sí! Encantado me mudaré contigo. Te ayudaré en todo lo que me pidas, y ya encontraremos un modo de repartirnos las tareas con el bebé. Será pan comido, e igual que en los viejos tiempos, haremos que funcione.

«Ojalá», pensó Georg acariciándose el vientre por inercia, porque deseaba replantearle a Gustav los términos de su no-relación pero tenía miedo de arruinarlos a ellos y a su amistad en el proceso.

Y hasta no llegar a un punto de quiebre, no le quedaba de otra más que esperar.

 

El cumpleaños de Gustav lo pasaron en el departamento de Franziska, que por insistencia suya se había empeñado en hacer del evento una reunión para treinta personas que incluía a un buen número de miembros del clan Schäfer y a Georg, quien desde que llegó acompañado del baterista, se convirtió en la atracción principal a pesar de que el cumpleañero era otro.

—¿Puedo tocarte la barriga? —Pidió Erna, la madre de Gustav, y éste le reprochó por semejante muestra de descaro, pero Georg no se lo tomó a mal y la sujetó de la mano para colocársela sobre su barriga de cinco meses que ya sobresalía por encima de su chaqueta ligera. Un bulto prominente que normalmente le contrariaba por las atenciones que atraía tanto entre desconocidos como entre amigos, pero que en esas circunstancias le hizo sentirse apreciado.

Hasta hacía menos de una semana, Georg había sido capaz de ocultar su estado bajo el pretexto de gases y exceso de cerveza, pero ya no más. La barriga se le había redondeado no sólo al frente, sino también a los costados, y lo que antes se podía confundir con gordura, ahora era claramente un embarazo del que no tardaría en tener que dar explicaciones a la prensa y los medios si es que una foto suya se filtraba en cualquier periódico, revista de farándula o blog de música.

Georg ya se había resignado… más o menos. Asumido tenía el que estaba embarazado e iba a tener un bebé de su sangre y su carne, pero la cuestión de la otra paternidad y cómo iban a justificarla sin entrar en pormenores que entraban en la categoría de lo privados era lo que seguido le robaba valiosas horas de sueño.

Con Gustav seguía sin definir nada más allá del básico “me haré cargo del bebé” y “te ayudaré en lo que pueda” que no le servía de consuelo cuando se quedaba acostado de espaldas a las tres de la madrugada y contemplando el techo. Decir que estaba asustado era quedarse corto, pero a la vez una exageración en la que caía cuando se apoderaba de él un estado de desesperación que mucho tenía que ver con el hecho de que estaba conforme con el papel de Gustav como padre de su bebé, pero quería más y no sabía cómo hacérselo saber sin quedar vulnerable a un rechazo del que no se podría recuperar tan fácilmente.

A ciegas había ido recopilando en una lista mental todas esas señales que le inducían a creer que Gustav también le correspondía, al menos en un cierto porcentaje, pero que no le servía de mucho porque seguido se recordaba que estaba construyendo castillos en el aire, que sin cimientos firmes sobre los cuales afianzarlo, se terminaría precipitando en una caída que podría resultarle letal y no estaba con fuerzas para soportar eso.

—¿Todavía no ha dado patadas? —Preguntó Erna, que ajena a la aflicción de Georg, quería saberlo todo de su futuro nieto o nieta.

—No estoy seguro. A veces tengo la impresión de que sí, pero casi siempre resulta que es mi estómago pidiendo comida o quejándose con agruras, a veces incluso gas… —Murmuró lo último, no muy seguro si era un tema apropiado del cual hablar con la abuela de su bebé, pero al diablo con falsos pudores, que necesitaba de un oído confidente que le sirviera de consejero en esa extraña etapa de su vida.

—Eso es un no, cariño —retiró Erna su mano—. Cuando el bebé dé sus primeras patadas sabrás con certeza que es él. Es una sensación inconfundible.

—Ojalá sea pronto, que me pone nervioso —admitió Georg—. Mi doctora me comentó que ocurrirá en cualquier momento, pero cada día que pasa me preocupo un poco más… ¿Y si su desarrollo lento es una señal de algo más?

—Tú tranquilo —le tomó la madre de Gustav por el brazo y lo guió a la cocina donde Franziska se afanaba en descorchar un par de botellas de vino para brindar antes de la cena—. Franny y Gus no dieron muestras de moverse sino hasta el inicio del tercer semestre. Y ambos nacieron perfectamente normales, bueno… Quizá esa era la señal de lo perezosos que llegarían a ser.

—¡Hey!

—¡Mamá!

Tanto Gustav como Franziska rezongaron por esa mención, porque aunque en apariencia los dos estaban metidos en sus asuntos, al parecer también tenían tendencia a husmear en conversaciones ajenas y a saltar en cuanto sus nombres salían a colación.

Riendo por la dinámica de los tres, que sumada a las bromas de Tobías apoyando a su esposa como frente unid en contra de sus hijos, lograron que Georg por fin pudiera librarse de la densa pesadez que venía cargando de días atrás y sólo… disfrutar.

La fiesta transcurrió sin ningún incidente digno de mención, y Georg se descubrió una vez más con una pequeña punzada de envidia por la familia grande de la que se componían los Schäfer, y que le hacía desear pertenecer a su mismo círculo y experimentar de primera mano qué significa ser uno más de ellos. No se trataba de que Georg lamentara ser un Listing con todo lo que implicaba y que había aprendido en sus casi tres décadas de vida, pero tenía más que ver con el muy de vez en cuando preguntarse qué habría sido de su existencia si tuviera una hermana mayor como Gustav, o un par de padres que hubieran permanecido juntos en lugar de separarse cuando él todavía era un niño de brazo.

A la vez que fantaseaba con tener aquello que le causaba curiosidad, Georg no habría cambiado a su familia poco tradicional por nada del mundo, aunque de tener que ser honesto, por lo que sí habría dado un brazo y una pierna sería por adicionarse a los Schäfer por medio de Gustav, que ya lo hacía como amigo y padre de su primogénito, pero anhelaba más.

—¿Estás cansado? —Le inquirió Gustav después de la cena y cuando ya los primeros invitados empezaban a marcharse.

Georg ahogó un bostezo con el dorso de la mano. —Un poco, pero no me importaría que nos quedáramos un rato más. Tu tía Dena me está contando historias de cuando eras pequeño y las quiero escuchar todas. Es buen material de chantaje, ¿sabes?

—Dios santo —rió Gustav por el apuro en que eso lo ponía—. ¿Cuáles te contó ya?

—Vamos a ver… Cuando lanzaste al gato desde el segundo piso, cuando escondiste las llaves de tu papá en el congelador —enumeró alzando los dedos—, esa vez que llamaste al servicio de emergencias porque te querían obligar a comer betabeles…

—A mi favor diré que era una asquerosa sopa que parecía sangre. No estaba listo para comer eso, ni entonces ni nunca.

—No soy quién para juzgarte, probablemente habría hecho lo mismo. Sólo espero que nuestro, uhm… —Un calor inusitado le subió a Georg a las mejillas—. Que nuestro bebé no sea igual a su padre.

—Uno de sus padres —enfatizó Gustav, que en ningún momento había depuesto a Georg de su sitio como el otro padre o llamarlo la madre. Georg igual no se lo habría tomado a mal, después de todo era él quien cargaba una barriga abombada y que en su interior se desarrollaba una nueva vida, pero que Gustav tuviera esa consideración con su persona era lo que más feliz le hacía.

Tan feliz en realidad, que Georg creyó en un inicio que se trataba de sus tripas haciendo la digestión forzada después de todo lo que había comido y bebido a lo largo de la tarde, pero entonces la sensación se volvió a repetir, y con asombro abrió grandes los ojos y su boca formó una perfecta O que resumió a la perfección la felicidad que lo invadió.

De buenas a primeras, Gustav malinterpretó sus señales y se apresuró a sujetarlo por si acaso estaba por desplomarse en el piso.

—Se acaba de mover.

—¿Te refieres a un terremoto?

—No, idiota —denegó Georg con la cabeza, zafando su brazo del de Gustav y buscando su mano hasta ponérsela sobre el punto exacto donde el bebé se había manifestado—. Aquí. El bebé. Justo hace un momento. Pateó fuerte y claro.

A pesar de que apenas horas atrás le había asegurado a su madre que le daría la primicia en cuanto ocurriera, Gustav se quedó quieto en reverencial silencio a la espera de que el bebé volviera a repetir su hazaña, y éste lo hizo apenas Georg se descubrió el vientre y dejó a Gustav posar la mano sobre la piel desnuda.

Tres golpecitos, seguidos de una intervalo de calma y luego uno más. Todo un código Morse que Gustav interpretó a su manera como la prueba irrefutable de que sus vidas estaban por cambiar para bien.

Presa de la emoción, sujetó el rostro de Georg entre dos manos, y tras una pausa en la que lo miró a los ojos con gran ternura, lo besó en los labios.

A Georg apenas le dio tiempo de recuperarse cuando Gustav ya había llamado a su familia para comunicarles la novedad, y en cuestión de segundos la familia entera estaba reunida en la diminuta cocina de Franziska y celebrando el alegre acontecimiento.

Ahí, con Gustav sujetando su mano entre las suyas y rodeado de atenciones, vio cumplido su anhelo de ser uno más con aquella familia a la que quería como propia y que esperaba que fuera recíproco.

Poco sospechaba él de qué manera poco ortodoxa se convertiría su deseo en una realidad…

 

En vista de que el tour iba a dar inicio hasta el año entrante, se decidió por acuerdo de cuatro que la fecha para lanzar el disco se mantuviera intacta junto con las presentaciones posteriores, excepto aquellas que correspondían a diciembre, pues a partir del primer día de ese mes Georg tenía prohibido viajar por avión, cargar objetos pesados, y en general, caminar más de diez pasos seguidos, además del consabido “no te estreses, inhala y exhala” que cumplía la función opuesta para el que estaba hecho porque a Georg le irritaba cuando se lo recordaban sin importar de parte de quién viniera.

Ya que Gustav había insistido en que las órdenes de la doctora Dörfler se cumplieran al pie de la letra, Bill y Tom no opusieron ninguna resistencia al respecto, y se acordó tan sólo recorrer las fechas para el tour por Europa dos meses más, que era cuando calculaban que Georg estaría en forma para subir a los escenarios y volver a tocar el bajo sin problemas.

Al respecto, Georg había sentido emociones encontradas, porque por una parte tenían grandes esperanzas puestas en el disco, y de paso extrañaba la vida de la gira y tocar en vivo para el público, pero a la vez también le retenía en casa el bebé, a quien de todas maneras llevaría consigo en el mismo autobús apenas contrataran un par de niñeras que velaran por él o ella cuando la banda estuviera trabajando, aunque suponía él que no sería lo mismo disfrutar de la paternidad en la privacidad de su departamento que sobre ruedas y a cien kilómetros por hora en la carretera, pero ya descubriría como compaginar esas dos facetas de su vida una vez llegara el momento.

Mientras tanto, Georg y Gustav recibieron el final del segundo trimestre con una mudanza a los suburbios de Magdeburg y con una pequeña discusión que pudo haber escalado rápido, y que en efecto lo hizo, pero la cual resolvieron sin tanto conflicto apenas llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo.

Pasó que después de revisar varias opciones en bienes raíces, Georg dio con una casa de dos plantas y lo suficientemente amplia como para que él, Gustav y el bebé pudieran cohabitar tranquilamente, plus una recámara extra de invitados, estudio, comida, sala-comedor en uno, amplio jardín trasero y con altos muros que los protegerían de ojos indiscretos. Una vivienda perfecta en todo aspecto con su nivel de seguridad, tiendas aledañas y vecinos amables que pasaron a saludar y no batieron ni una pestaña cuando se percataron de que Georg era varón y estaba embarazado. En resumen: Perfecta a sus propósitos y necesidades, por lo que Georg la declaró como la indicada apenas terminó la visita guiada.

O bueno, mejor dicho, casi perfecta hasta que Georg revisó su crédito en el banco y comprobó que con sus finanzas actuales no le iba a alcanzar para pagar de contado tal como estaba en sus planes. En vano revisó sus opciones, y tras dos semanas de idas y venidas a la misma sucursal fue que estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla porque en su afán de invertir y planear a futuro, gran parte del dinero que tenía ahorrado se encontraba congelado a plazos fijos, y la suma con la que disponía para transacciones no llegaba al mínimo necesario.

De mal humor, Georg consideró entre sus opciones qué tan descabellado sería pedir un préstamo para cubrir esos últimos miles de euros que le faltaban, pero por su línea de trabajo se lo denegaron incluso antes de que hiciera una petición formal, y de eso se quejó toda la tarde una vez que regresó al departamento y Gustav lo recibió en la puerta.

—Argh, es que te juro que no habría puesto un pie en esa casa si hubiera sabido que no podría pagarla —resopló Georg caminando de un lado de su diminuta sala al otro, algo así como seis pasos y no más—. Joder, esto es tan injusto, una reverenda crueldad. Tengo el dinero, y no poder acceder a él en los próximos diez años sólo por un estúpido convenio de intereses me frustra a mí y a mis proyectos como no tienes idea.

Gustav lo observaba en sus andares sin decir nada, pero al cabo de cinco minutos en los que Georg ventiló todo el vapor acumulado y murmuró que “necesitaba una maldita taza de té para aplacar los nervios”, se apresuró a ser él quien pusiera el sobre dentro de su taza favorita, la llenara hasta un dedo abajo del borde, y la colocara en el microondas el minuto y cuarenta y cinco segundos que Georg consideraba cruciales para obtener la mejor temperatura y con ello el sabor y aroma inigualables que tanto le deleitaba. Todo un proceso por el que amigos y familiares le tachaban de maniático por una tontería sin significancia, pero que Gustav no objetaba y ya por eso Georg creía poder jurar que lo amaba.

Una vez con su bebida en la mano y bebiendo en sorbos pequeños, Georg dejó escapar un suspiro largo y muy dolido. —Era mi casa ideal —masculló—, y me había hecho tantas ilusiones con el jardín trasero y el cuarto del bebé. Así Maxi tendría dónde correr libre, y en cuanto a lo otro hasta había visualizado de qué color quería pintar la recámara… Pero bueno, ya qué. Será volver a empezar desde cero y revisar otra vez cada casa en la ciudad hasta encontrar una que se le parezca, uhm…

—¿Y si…? —Gustav se aclaró la garganta, y por encima de la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor, buscó la mano de Georg que descansaba sobre la madera—. Ya sabes, yo podría poner la mitad del dinero, en vista de que viviremos juntos por una temporada y contaría como mi renta. Luego ya veríamos qué hacer.

Georg denegó con la cabeza. —Ni hablarlo. No es justo que por ‘una temporada’ como dices, tengas que pagar tu alojamiento tan caro. Es mucho dinero del que estamos hablando. No porque vayamos a tener un bebé juntos significa que deba abusar de tu generosidad.

—No es abusar, podemos hacerlo más como un… no sé, un préstamos, sí —sacó Gustav a colación un as de la manga para convencerlo, pero Georg se lo volvió a refutar.

—¿Con intereses y anualidades igual que si se tratara del banco?

—Bueno, pues no, pero…

—Entonces ni se diga, eso es un no definitivo. Además, mezclar amistad y dinero no puede acabar bien, mucho menos cuando hay un hijo de por medio. Imagina que después peleamos por eso y el bebé es quien tiene qué pagar las consecuencias. Gracias pero no gracias.

—Joder, que no soy un desalmado para cobrarte intereses por un simple préstamo de un amigo a otro, y lo único que quiero es ayudarte, no sé cuál es el problema en ello.

—¡Pasa que son miles de euros de los que hablamos, Gus! No es calderilla que encuentras en los bolsillos después de hacer las compras. Esto es serio, y no quiero sentir que me aprovecho de ti sólo porque compartimos paternidad. No me sentiría cómodo de recibir tu dinero así.

—Vale, que lo hago por el bebé, pero también por ti, porque sé lo que esa casa significa para ti y no quiero que renuncies a ella sólo porque el banco se ha negado en entregarte tu propio dinero. —Gustav apretó los dedos de Georg, pero éste bajó la vista y desvió los ojos—. Por favor, Georg… Es la solución ideal a tus problemas, y yo quiero hacerlo por ti.

—No puedo —murmuró éste—. Es muy amable de tu parte, pero no puedo aceptar tu oferta.

En silencio, ambos se quedaron rígidos en sus asientos y evitando que sus miradas se encontraran, pero con los dedos entrelazados. El té de Georg acabó por perder su calor sobre la barra, y el bajista no hizo nada por remediarlo.

—Será un regalo —dijo de pronto Gustav—. Y no podrás negarte porque será para el bebé. Si es nuestro hijo yo también tengo derecho a pensar en su futuro, ¿correcto?

El bajista alzó el rostro. —¿De qué hablas?

—Compremos la casa y pongámosla a nombre del bebé. Que sea suya, de parte mía y tuya, y que se le sea entregada en cuanto alcance la mayoría de edad. Será una inversión a largo plazo a su beneficio, y mientras tanto podrás vivir ahí sin problemas. Los dos lo haremos.

—Pero… —Georg se quedó con la boca abierta y sin argumentos con los cuales refutarle. Por una vez, Gustav había dado en el clavo con una solución a la que valía la pena reconsiderar.

—Pero nada. Es estupendo, ¿a que sí? —Prosiguió Gustav entusiasmado por su ingenio—. Por hoy ya cerró el banco, pero podemos ir mañana y a más tardar en veinticuatro horas habrán resuelto todo el papeleo. Contrataremos a un abogado que se encargue de escribir las cláusulas de la adquisición y _voilá_ , asunto resuelto y no habrá motivo de disgusto entre tú y yo.

—No lo sé, Gus… Yo… —Georg se humedeció los labios—. No es que te quiera acusar ni nada de eso, pero ese es un regalo por demás generoso para un bebé que fue engendrado por accidente. No que por ello sea menos valioso, pero temo que después te puedas arrepentir.

Georg esperó a que Gustav se enojara con él por dar en el clavo, o al contrario, por sugerir una posibilidad tan monstruosa que hasta él mismo le producía repulsión de siquiera sugerirla, pero tenía que ser franco. Iban a ser padres de una criatura que iba a cambiar no sólo sus vidas en lo individual, sino también la relación como amigos que tenían desde siempre, y que de por medio no hubiera un vínculo de tipo romántico únicamente servía para complicarlo un poco más.

—Tienes que confiar en mí cuando te digo que pagar la mitad de esa casa y obsequiársela al bebé es un gasto del que jamás me arrepentiré, y no una pérdida en lo absoluto —dijo Gustav en completa serenidad y determinación—. No te puedo obligar a que aceptes mis términos, pero al menos tómalos en consideración. Es mi primogénito de quien hablamos, y por él… por ti que también vas a ser su padre, haría lo que fuera.

Georg asintió, conmovido hasta el tuétano y avergonzado por haber pensado que Gustav no estaba con él cuando más lo necesitaba. Tal vez no era una declaración de amor en toda regla, pero sí una de compromiso serio, y Georg se descubrió razonando que era no lo que quería, sino lo que más necesitaba, y estaba bien. Muy bien, de hecho…

—Entonces… acepto —accedió Georg por último—, pero con la condición de que arreglemos cuanto antes lo de las escrituras y que tanto tú como yo seamos considerados los dueños legítimos por partes iguales hasta que el bebé llegue a la mayoría de edad. Sin gestos generosos de tu parte ni nada de eso.

—Vale, acepto —y sellando su trato que casi les había ocasionado fricciones innecesarias, Gustav sorprendió a Georg con un beso en los labios y éste consideró el gesto como un presagio a su favor.

Todavía con los dedos de Gustav entrelazados a los suyos, Georg se convenció de ello.

 

La salida del disco coincidió con la visita de los gemelos a Alemania para cumplir con los primeros pasos de la promoción, que además de prensa, radio y televisión, también incluían una entrevista previa dónde única y exclusivamente participaría Georg como estrella invitada y en la cual revelaría su estado.

A punto de cumplir los siete meses de embarazo, a Georg ya le costaba subir y bajar escaleras, le dolía la espalda, y seguido tenía que beber antiácido después de las comidas a riesgo de no hacerlo y tener que lidiar con el reflujo que le atacaba, pero a pesar de ello, Georg estaba contento y se le notaba en la piel luminosa y una calma que lo acompañaba a dondequiera que iba. No a sitios públicos, por supuesto, que salvo contadas personas, nadie más sabía de su secreto, y planeaba mantenerlo como tal hasta el gran día del anuncio.

Al respecto, Bill y Tom habían hablado con él tratándolo de convencer para que Gustav asumiera su mitad de responsabilidad y juntos informaran al público que aunque iban a tener un hijo, no eran pareja, y dejarlo así sin más explicación que esa para aplacar la mayor parte de la especulación que pulularía detrás de sus nombres una vez que la verdad saliera a la luz. Mucho mejor ese tipo de imagen para las fans que las habladurías negativas que se podrían desencadenarse si Georg declaraba que se trataba de un accidente con un tercero que ya no se encontraba más en su vida, y que le daría la imagen de ser promiscuo y descuidado.

Georg dijo que lo consideraría, aunque lo cierto es que no lo comentó con nadie, Gustav incluido, hasta que éste mismo se lo comunicó dos días antes de la fecha en la que estaba programada la entrevista en un programa de variedades.

—Los gemelos me chincharon para que haga de ti un padre decente…

—Wow, que expresión tan suya has usado —dijo Georg, que desde el asiento del copiloto, se lamentaba el que Gustav aprovechara su cita con la doctora Dörfler para acorralarlo en el interior del vehículo y forzarlo a hablar de un tema que le era sensible.

—Pero tienen un punto ahí.

—Preferiría no discutirlo ahora mismo.

—¿Cuándo entonces? Porque en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas tendrás todas las cámaras de Alemania pendientes sobre tu rostro y hurgando en tu vida privada como si estuvieran en su derecho, y no sería tan malo para ti o para el bebé si yo estuviera ahí como apoyo. Después de todo, soy el otro padre y tengo que asumir mi papel en esto.

—Ya, pero… —Georg tamborileó los dedos sobre su rodilla—. Siento que puede volverse en nuestra contra el hecho de que todavía estabas casado cuando engendramos al bebé, y no sé, ¿Bianca no podría reclamarte que le fueras infiel?

—Los papeles del divorcio están firmados y la sentencia ya es oficial. Si quiere reclamar, ha llegado tarde. Además, me importa un cuerno lo que piensen los demás de un tema que no les incumbe. Es mi bebé del que hablamos, pero sobre todo eres tú, y si quieres que yo esté ahí, así será.

—Así que a fin de cuentas depende de mí —gruñó Georg, quien sentía que Gustav le había puesto una innecesaria carga pesada sobre los hombros—. Genial…

—No me malinterpretes —dijo Gustav, aprovechando que estaban esperando una luz verde para girarse en su dirección—. Yo deseo estar ahí, pero no podré hacerlo si tú antes no me lo permites. Tampoco se trata de imponerme sobre tus decisiones. Es un acuerdo de dos, y si tú quieres… yo también quiero.

«Yo quiero todo cuando se trata de ti», pensó Georg, y con ello en mente fue que se decidió a llevar a cabo ese cambio de planes y labrar un nuevo camino de ahí en adelante. Era todo un salto de fe hacia lo desconocido, pero con Gustav a su lado, tenía la esperanza de lograrlo mientras se mantuvieran juntos.

—Vale… Pero antes lo consultaremos con los gemelos, y si ellos también están de acuerdo y piensan que no afectará negativamente a la banda o al disco que estamos por sacar, lo haremos. Y… —Alzó un dedo en vista de que Gustav estaba por besarlo para celebrar su victoria—. Te lo advierto, Schäfer, no quiero que te quedes dormido a la mitad de la entrevista, que te conozco muy bien cómo eres.

Sonriente, Gustav prometió que se mantendría atento y carismático.

Mala suerte para Georg, quien no previó cuánto de sí expondría Gustav a las cámaras…

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. 4.- Complicación.

**4.- Complicación.**

 

Exactamente dos días después, Georg bajó del plató en zancadas y enfiló directo al camerino doble que le había sido asignado en la televisora para su entrevista. Gustav le siguió de cerca, pero Georg no fue consciente de ello hasta que cerró la puerta y se encontró con que no estaba solo.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso de ahí afuera? —Exigió saber apenas pudo recobrar el habla—. Porque francamente, Gus… Dios santo…

—Fue una corazonada de que funcionaría, y ya ves que sí… Anda, que ha trabajado a nuestro favor. Ya los escuchaste, récords en audiencia y llamadas para felicitar _nos_ por el bebé —enfatizó el plural que estaba de más considerando la mentira gorda con la que Gustav se había explayado en televisión.

Y es que si cerraba los ojos, Georg todavía era capaz de escuchar la voz de Gustav confirmando para televisión nacional que ellos dos iban a tener un bebé y estaban juntos. Juntos. ¡Juntos, por todo lo sagrado! Con una implicación indiscutible de que era como pareja y revelando que vivían bajo el mismo techo, compartiendo facturas y haciendo sus tres comidas al día tomados de la mano. Toda una estampa de cotidianidad que era cierta al cien por ciento, minus el importante factor de que _no_ eran pareja. Detalle que no eran tan pequeño, y en su lugar sí era crucial.

—Te juro que te quiero matar —rechinó Georg los dientes, no por el atrevimiento de Gustav en describir para la audiencia la fantasía que tenía de ellos dos en formalizar lo que sea que tuvieran con un compromiso claro, sino porque al hacerlo le había roto el corazón. Era casi como si Gustav supiera lo que Georg sentía por él, y en lugar de dejarle conservar su último gramo de dignidad, se lo pisoteara con esa táctica tan cruel y con un público masivo de por medio que presenciara el momento exacto en que sus esperanzas habían caído en saco roto—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Gus?

—Yo… —Este abrió los brazos, y en contra de lo que le dictaba la razón, Georg apoyó la frente en su pecho y se dejó rodear en un abrazo tanto como su barriga se los permitía—. ¿Tanto te desagrada que piensen que estamos juntos en una relación?

Georg se negó a responder, y en su lugar se sorbió la nariz contra la camiseta de Gustav.

—No llores, joder —le suplicó éste, dibujando círculos en su espalda y a pesar de que eso podría hacerle ganador de un puñetazo en el estómago, aspirando la fragancia del cabello de Georg—. De haber sabido que reaccionarías así, no le habría hecho caso a Tom, caray…

—¿A Tom? —Alzó Georg la cabeza, y Gustav apreció que sus pestañas rezumaban humedad—. ¿Fue ese idiota cabeza hueca el que te convenció con esa idea estúpida?

—Uhm, algo así… Pero no la tomes contra él. Fui yo quien la cagó en grande. No es culpa de Tom, sino mía por no prever que te enojarías.

—Pero-…

Georg se quedó con las palabras en la boca cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de su camerino, y sin darles tiempo apenas de separarse, Bill y Tom entraron como tromba a compartir con ellos dos las excelentes cifras de audiencia que había tenido el programa especial.

—¡Rompió récords de audiencia!

—¡Y la transmisión por internet ha sido insuperable!

—¡Twitter ya hizo un hashtag con tu nombre!

—Oh sí, de hecho son dos, miren —sacó Bill su teléfono y les mostró con orgullo.

Uno era en exclusiva para Georg, “#CongratulationsGeorgListingAndBaby” y el otro los incluía a los dos con “GxGLoveStrikesAgain”, ambos incomprensibles para el bajista, quien se estaba limpiando los ojos porque el texto le resultaba borroso a través de las lágrimas.

—Wow —murmuró Gustav asomándose por un resquicio entre Georg y Bill, y aprovechando para preguntarle a éste último qué más se decía de ellos en internet.

Mientras tanto, Georg haló a Tom de la manga de su chaqueta y bajo el pretexto de necesitar ayuda con algo, lo llevó al otro lado del camerino para exigirle que le diera una explicación razonable de por qué le había sugerido a Gustav que dijera que eran pareja en televisión.

En su cabeza Georg se imaginó frío y racional, un epítome de cordura y mente sagaz que no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, pero apenas se aseguraron de tener un mínimo de privacidad, le soltó un puñetazo en el brazo que hizo a Tom quejarse de dolor.

—¡Ough, joderrr! ¿Por qué me pegas?

—¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme por qué, Tom? —Le siseó Georg, indeciso si lo volvía a golpear o le sacaba la información, que por cuestiones de falta de tiempo, resultó ser lo segundo—. ¿Por qué le dijiste a Gustav que hablara de un nosotros en la entrevista? Tú sabes que no es así.

—Ya, pero… —El mayor de los gemelos frunció el ceño—. Si fue él quien aceptó a la primera. Yo sólo le sugerí que después podrían ‘romper’ más adelante de manera discreta, y asunto arreglado —remarcó con comillas en el aire usando sus dedos índice como auxiliares—. Tampoco lo obligué a nada. Si lo quieres interpretar así, yo puse la bala, pero Gustav fue quien jaló del gatillo.

—Pues muchas gracias, idiota —le fulminó Georg con una mirada cargada de pesar—, porque…

—Ya no finjas más, que es obvio que estás enamorado de Gustav y no encuentras tan horrible que medio mundo crea que ustedes dos son pareja, ¿a que no?

—No se trata de eso —farfulló Georg—. Sino que ahora tendremos que explicarles a nuestras familias que se trata de un truco publicitario, y-…

—Georg —le interrumpió Tom poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del bajista—, él siente lo mismo que tú. Tendrías que ser ciego para no percatarte, y a estas alturas sospecho que así es.

—¿Uh?

Tom inhaló todo lo que sus pulmones de fumador empedernido le dieron capacidad. —Tú conoces a Gustav mejor que nadie, y él no se haría cargo de ningún bebé por mucho que fuera suyo a menos que en verdad quisiera ser parte de su vida. Mandaría cheques de pensión, le daría su apellido, cumpliría con las visitas reglamentarias, y jamás permitiría que le faltara nada, pero no estaría ahí para su nacimiento, cumpleaños y otras grandes fechas. Lo sabes mejor que nadie. Gustav no fingiría sentimientos, él no es de esa clase de personas. Y en cambio contigo… ¿Qué acaso no te sentó la semana pasada a ver cunas online? Ha estado a tu lado en cada paso de este embarazo, y eso tiene que significar algo.

—Él sólo está siendo amable —murmuró Georg, decidido a no ilusionarse con las palabras de Tom porque corría el riesgo quemarse con el sol si se atrevía a volar muy alto—. ¿Y qué si lo hace? Es por nuestra amistad, no porque en verdad me quiera de… esa manera.

—¡Y un cuerno! —Tom miró por encima de su hombro, porque tenían los segundos contados y Bill y Gustav no tardarían a percatarse de que ellos dos se encontraban en medio de una disputa—. Mira, no puedo decirte más sin comprometerme o Gustav me cortará las bolas, pero confía en mí cuando te digo que es mutuo. Sólo abre los ojos, y no sé, date cuenta que Gustav tan sólo espera una señal tuya para lanzarse. No vayas a perder tu oportunidad, eh.

Pasmado, Georg apenas si tuvo tiempo para recomponerse antes de que Bill y Gustav se les acercaran, y el menor de los gemelos captara en el acto que el ambiente entre él y Tom se respiraba denso.

—Uhm, ¿te puedo ayudar con tu maleta? —Señaló Gustav las pertenencias de Georg, y éste asintió, por demás prudente de no revelar su consternación. ¿Lo hacía porque estaba embarazado, porque quería ganarse su perdón o porque en verdad quería hacerlo?

A escondidas de Bill, Tom movió los labios hasta formar una frase: “Te lo dije”, seguido de la seña universal de ‘pon más atención’, y Georg tuvo que controlarse para no adquirir el color de la grana.

Cauteloso, porque odiaría ser un Ícaro que juega con fuego y acaba precipitándose a su muerte, Georg se prometió indagar al respecto.

 

Ya que Georg se encontraba cada vez más cerca de llegar al término de su tercer trimestre y era entonces cuando más cuidado debía de tener con su salud, se acordó que la promoción del nuevo disco se realizaría exclusivamente dentro de Alemania, y los demás países se visitarían al siguiente año, una vez que el bajista se encontrara repuesto de la cesárea y listo para abordar cuantos aviones le fuera necesario.

Hasta entonces, los gemelos tendrían que conformarse con Georg viajando a su lado en una camioneta rentada expresamente para circular en el circuito de las ciudades más grandes en Alemania, y eso hicieron durante las últimas semanas de octubre cuando lanzaron el disco a la venta, y hasta mediados de noviembre cuando por fin terminaron con la etapa inicial de promoción y llegó el momento de regresar a Magdeburgo.

En vista de que Simone y Gordon iban a pasar Navidad con la familia, los gemelos también decidieron quedarse de visita hasta pasado enero, y fue así como la banda disfrutó de un tiempo extra que en circunstancias normales estaría empleado al trabajo, y que en su lugar lo ocuparon para ponerse al día, relajarse y disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

Los gemelos rentaron un espacioso departamento a escasos quince minutos de la casa de Georg y Gustav, y éstos les regalaron un juego de llaves para que se pasaran de visita cuando les viniera en gana, por lo que no era nada extraño bajar a la cocina temprano en la mañana y descubrir que aquellos dos se habían pasado la noche en vela y querían que alguien les cocinara un desayuno grasoso antes de irse a dormir.

Bajo ese arreglo de convivencia que les trajo nostalgia por el tiempo que vivieron en Hamburg en aquel diminuto y maloliente departamento cuando todavía preparaban la salida de su primer disco de estudio, los cuatro redescubrieron pronto una rutina que resultó beneficiosa para todos, pero sobre todo a Georg, quien conforme se acercaba a los ocho meses de embarazo, cada vez veía más limitada su libertad de movimientos y habilidad para ponerse en pie sin ayuda.

—Es como si de pronto mi centro de gravedad hubiera desaparecido y tan sólo me hubiera convertido en una pelota mal diseñada que se va al frente al menor desequilibrio —se lamentó de ello Georg una tarde en que llevó a Maxi de paseo y acabó trastabillando con sus propios pies. Y ahí habría terminado su historia de torpeza de no ser porque lo costó quince minutos cronometrados ponerse de vuelta en vertical sin ayuda, y regresó a la casa con el ego dañado y un leve malhumor contagioso.

Después de escucharlo y cerciorarse de que no le había pasado nada más que unos cuantos rasguños en la palma de las manos, Gustav le preparó una taza de chocolate caliente y le hizo prometer que no volvería a sacar a Maxi a pasear él solo.

—Puedes llamarme a mí a los gemelos, pero por favor no vuelvas a salir sin compañía. Es peligroso.

—Vamos, Gus —gruñó Georg, quien rechazaba cualquier alusión a que por estar embarazado era un inválido sin poder de tomar sus propias decisiones—. Que no fue nada, apenas un traspié en la acera, y sólo porque anoche cayó aguanieve y estaba resbaladizo.

—Ya, pero te duele la cintura y has regresado de pésimo carácter, así que supongo que no fue una caída tan inofensiva como quieres hacérmelo creer. Ni una queja más, va en serio. O sales acompañado o no sales de casa. Es por tu bien, y también del bebé.

Georg puso los ojos en blanco. —Ok, tú mandas, _papá_.

Aunque en circunstancias normales Georg habría aborrecido que se le tratara como si en él no residiera ni una pizca de autoridad, lo cierto es que seguido se sorprendía reflexionando que Gustav no le daba órdenes con intención de mandar en su vida, sino que lo hacía para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada malo. Como la semana pasada cuando por fin arribó la cuna que habían pedido por internet y rechazó de él cualquier ayuda para ensamblarla. Para ello reclutó a los gemelos, que a falta de un mejor talento acabaron Bill como lector oficial del instructivo y Tom el ayudante que le pasaba tornillos y herramientas, por lo que Georg exigió cuál iba a ser su contribución y se tomó a mal cuando Gustav le pidió que tomara asiento y esperara a que ellos terminaran, lo que ocasionó una pelea entre los dos que sólo llegó a buen fin una vez que Georg pudo aceptar el razonamiento de Gustav en que él no tenía la misma flexibilidad de antes y le sería complicado participar sin acabar con dolores innecesarios.

Ejemplos como ése tenía Georg a montones, pero después de un mes completo desde aquella entrevista y posterior charla con Tom, seguía sin decidirse si todas aquellas atenciones de Gustav eran porque lo trataba como un amigo en tiempos de crisis, o como amante con posibilidades de más…

Seguido Tom le chinchaba al respecto cuando estaban sólo ellos dos y se daban licencia de jugar en alguna consola, y tanto Bill como Gustav se dedicaban a otros pasatiempos más acordes a su personalidad, pero Georg no daba con una conclusión que lo dejara satisfecho del todo.

A favor de su causa tenía los cuidados que Gustav ponía en él, la innumerable cantidad de visitas con la doctora Dörfler a las que lo había acompañado sin fallar a ninguna, al hecho de que a pesar que de por medio se les interponía la barriga de Georg aun así se las arreglaban para hacer el amor seguido, y… una larga lista más de razones por las que Georg se inclinaba a creer que tal vez sí Gustav lo consideraba más que un amigo con derechos al que por error había dejado en un embarazoso estado, pero que a la menor duda salían volando por la ventana más cercana y acababan desperdigados por el viento.

Georg no quería hacerse ilusiones, porque a pesar de que él era del tipo ‘sufrir cinco minutos y superarlo en otros cinco’, con Gustav era diferente. No era como si después pudieran hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, fingir que nadie había ocurrido, porque de por medio estaba el bebé, y eso sería incómodo de sobrellevar como mínimo. Cualquiera que fuera su táctica, tenía que tomar a consideración que les esperaban mínimo dieciocho años de convivencia forzada y le era forzoso pensar en su futuro.

Tanto se sumió Georg en reflexiones similares, que Gustav acabó por darse cuenta, y con toda la delicadeza que Georg le exigía en su estado, así se lo hizo saber.

—¿Te preocupa algo?

—¿Algo? —Salió Georg de su trance con el ceño levemente fruncido—. ¿Algo como qué?

—No sé… Es que te siento tan distante, y Tom es de la misma opinión.

«Te voy a matar, Tom Kaulitz», pensó Georg con rabia, molesto porque el mayor de los gemelos se estaba inmiscuyendo en asuntos que no eran suyos, y eso a pesar de la explícita petición de Georg en no hacerlo. Sin lugar a dudas, lo iba a hacer pagar caro por su intromisión.

—No es nada serio —mintió Georg a medias—. Es esta barriga que no me da ni una pizca de tranquilidad. Cada vez son menos las posturas en las que me siento a gusto para descansar, y presiento que a este ritmo me voy a quedar sin una posición decente para dormir en paz desde antes de que llegue la fecha de la cesárea.

—Igual podría darte un masaje —sugirió Gustav, quien en los últimos meses lo venía haciendo más y más.

Georg no habría esperado que detrás de esas manos gruesas, regordetas y callosas por el uso de la batería existiría un talento innato para disolver nudos por estrés y relajar los músculos. Ya fuera un simple masaje en la espalda, en los pies o hasta en la barriga cuando el bebé se divertía pateándole el páncreas y nada más lograba serenarlo, Gustav conseguía ponerlo en un estado zen de relax y confort que seguido, aunque cada vez menos por lo voluminoso que se estaba poniendo, derivaba en sexo tierno…

—A mí no me engañas, ya sé cuál es tu plan detrás de tan buenas intenciones.

Gustav le guiñó un ojo. —Es un trato sin compromisos. ¿Qué dices, no te tienta ni un poco?

Georg sonrió, y porque las piernas las sentía pesadas y de paso le vendría de mil maravillas un orgasmo o dos, acabó por acceder.

—Vale, pero no pierdas tiempo… —Y ante la mirada extrañada de Gustav se explicó mejor—. Olvida esos aceites esenciales para masajes, trae el lubricante de coco…

El chasquido de la lengua de Gustav fue el preludio de aquella tarde de retozo y gozo.

 

Luego de varios fallidos intentos de averiguar el sexo del bebé, Georg soltó un par de palabrotas y se dirigió a su abultado vientre.

—Muy bien, ¿quieres hacerlo difícil para todos?, ¡pues perfecto! Pintaré tu habitación del más feo amarillo canario y entonces sabrás a qué estamos jugando tú y yo.

La doctora Dörfler permaneció impávida mientras le limpiaba los restos de gel del estómago, no así Gustav que no se aguantó una carcajada.

—¿Amarillo?

—Es el color más horripilante que puedo imaginar ahora mismo. A menos que sea marrón… o naranja…

—El verde es otro color neutral, excelente para casos como éste —acotó su obstetra, y Gustav la consideró mejor opción.

—Sí, oye… verde. Un color verde menta que va bien tanto si es niño como niña, ¿o te gusta un tono más oscuro?

Atento a que Georg se había cruzado de brazos y tenía un pequeño puchero, Gustav le apretó la mano con la que ya lo sujetaba.

—Hey…

—Es tan injusto —murmuró Georg—. Ya casi es momento de que nazca y seguimos sin poder tener una imagen clara del sexo del bebé. Es como si se escondiera de nosotros y quisiera ser una sabandija traviesa antes incluso de respirar por su propia cuenta. Y lo peor es que por eso no hemos sido capaces de elegir un nombre…

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Hasta entonces, quita esa cara de tristeza y deja que te lleve a cenar para que pases este mal trago.

—¿A dónde yo quiera? —Musitó Georg con una vocecita de lo más dulce.

—Exacto. Tienes carta libre.

—Uhm —los interrumpió Sandra sin tanto formalismo, tirando las toallas de papel empapadas de gel al bote de basura—. Habría jurado que mantenían su pantalla de no-pareja frente a terceros, pero esta semana parecen haberlo olvidado.

—Nosotros… Uh, no somos… Gus y yo no… —Balbuceó Georg, pero con cada excusa se le drenaban las fuerzas y no estaba para sufrir por nada—. Gus, ayúdame, por favor.

El baterista suspiró. —Es complicado.

—Oh, pues vaya… Perdón por ser una cotilla, yo sólo pensé… En fin, anotaré su siguiente consulta en la agenda, y ya que será en diciembre, es el mejor momento de ir eligiendo una fecha para la cesárea. Sugeriría que sea programada durante los primeros diez días de enero, pero todavía sería mejor en los primeros cinco.

—¿Y qué tal un bebé de Año Nuevo? —Propuso Gustav, y Georg arqueó una ceja.

—Pero la fiesta de fin de año… —Luego una larga pausa donde Georg recordó que ni su madre ni su padre iban a estar con él en Alemania para celebrarlo, así que en realidad estaba libre de compromisos, y la perspectiva de iniciar el nuevo año con un bebé en brazos le hizo sentir hormigueos.

Como si fuera crucial su participación para decidirse, el bebé empezó a patearlo fuerte bajo las costillas, y Georg dio por buena la fecha.

—Ouch, vale… El primero de enero suena genial, pero basta. Basta ya —se acarició el vientre hasta que el movimiento remitió.

—¿Era el bebé? —Preguntó Gustav, que desde el día uno hasta el momento actual, seguía sorprendido e interesado por cada pequeña manifestación que hacía su hijo o hija incluso desde el interior de su placenta.

—Hemos quedado tres a cero en la elección de fecha, así que veámoslo como una señal divina de que es lo correcto.

Gustav se inclinó sobre Georg y lo besó discreto en los labios. —Contigo siempre es lo correcto para mí.

Arrobado por la sinceridad en sus ojos al decirlo, Gustav se quedó pasmado y sobrecogido por la emoción hasta que la doctora Dörfler carraspeó y los sacó de su burbuja.

—Ok, el día primero entonces…

Sin ser consciente de ello (o de que Gustav hacía lo mismo), Georg empezó una cuenta regresiva para conocer a su futuro bebé.

 

Complicado.

La palabra rodó sobre su lengua hasta convertirse en un sabor amargo, también dulce, que decía poco y a la vez mucho. Como en una dualidad que podía definirse bajo la dicotomía de Bueno vs. Malo con una toque extra que era el ‘pero’ tácito de la explicación.

El por qué Gustav había elegido ese adjetivo dentro de otros tantos disponibles dentro del lenguaje alemán era una incógnita que le quitó el sueño a Georg sin que por ello éste sintiera el cansancio.

Las semanas previas al nacimiento del bebé, Georg se ocupó de pintar la habitación y decorarla con ayuda de Gustav, quien apenas se percató de sus intenciones le impidió subirse a una escalera para darle los retoques al techo, por lo que Georg se tuvo que contentar con seleccionar por internet el mobiliario del cuarto, entre las piezas faltantes, un anaquel en el cual guardar la ropita y los pañales, y que en la parte superior cumplía funciones de mesa de cambiado. También una silla mecedora sobre la que ya se fantaseaba sentado y alimentando al bebé con biberón, y por supuesto, un móvil musical que Gustav se comprometió a tener montado sobre la cuna lo antes posible.

Los gemelos también se les unieron, y ayudaron en la aburrida labor de doblar los pañales de tela que ya le habían regalado a Georg en un baby-shower de la familia Schäfer, y de paso acomodar en bultos los diferentes regalos que también le habían dado ese día.

Por tratarse del primer nieto en ambas familias, su bebé ya tenía todo y más de lo que Georg había anotado en una lista al inicio del embarazo, y el bajista se preguntó si con tantos mamelucos tendría para no poner una carga en la lavadora durante un mes completo.

—Argh —resopló Tom de pronto—. Malditos calcetines miniatura. Son casi imposibles de doblar.

—Pues mientras sean ‘casi’, tú dedícate a hacerlo —dijo Bill, entretenido en la labor de pintar un pequeño mural en la esquina del cuarto y con la punta de la lengua sobresaliendo de sus labios fruncidos.

Georg había estado reluctante de si concederle el permiso, no fuera a ser que Bill decidiera pintar una calavera con llamas en las cuencas y rodeada en fuego, cadenas y espinas, pero al parecer esa etapa de su vida ya había quedado en el pasado, y en su lugar estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en retratar a Maxi, a Pumba, Rosco, y Lukas, éste último propiedad de Gustav e inquilino permanente en su casa desde apenas días atrás cuando Bianca le llamó a Gustav para devolverle el perro que entre los dos habían adoptado años atrás y que durante el divorcio ella se aferró a quedarse alegando a que lo quería como un hijo propio. Gustav, quien había llorado amargamente la pérdida del perro, no había necesitado de más para subirse al automóvil y conducir hasta el departamento de Bianca, previo aviso a Georg quien le dio el visto bueno de ampliar su familia con un miembro más, y en tiempo récord ya estaba de regreso con el labrador color chocolate que Georg recordaba bien y a quien no había visto en meses, pero que le reconoció a él y a la barriga y desde entonces no se les desprendía a más de dos metros de distancia.

Maxi lo había acogido bastante bien, y el mismo caso aplicó para Pumba y Rosco a quienes les bastó una simple olfateada en el trasero para invitarlo a sus juegos en el jardín. Así que sin tanto planearlo, resultó que los cuatro perros se llevaban tan bien como lo hacían los cuatro amigos, y de ahí que Bill sacara la inspiración para su mural, justificando que de esa manera recordarían para siempre lo bien que lo pasaron juntos esos meses antes del nacimiento del bebé, y sus mascotas serían la prueba irrefutable.

A media tarde Georg se disculpó para irse a recostar un rato, que tenía los pies hinchados y apenas se le mantenían los ojos abiertos, por lo que se retiró, y horas después al despertar se encontró con que los gemelos ya habían terminado y se habían retirado sin avisar para no molestarlo, mientras que Gustav estaba en la cocina y le preparaba un tazón de avena con fruta para la cena.

—Hey —se posicionó Georg a su lado y apoyó el mentón sobre el hombro de Gustav—. Huele bien.

—Es una receta de la Nana Schäfer. Hace rato me mandó las instrucciones por whatsapp, dice que es bueno para tus niveles de hierro, y no soy quien para rebatirla. Después de todo tuvo cinco hijos saludables en una época donde se morían la mitad antes de cumplir los cinco años, y ella sabe muy bien cómo imponerse con los hombres de la familia.

—¿Nana usando whatsapp? —Preguntó Georg, divertido porque a pesar de sus más de ochenta años, la Nana Schäfer se mantenía más al día que él mismo con la tecnología. Sin ir más lejos, hacía poco que eran mutuos seguidores tanto de Facebook como de Instagram y seguido le dejaba comentarios de gran cariño fraternal, por lo que la tenía en su lista de miembros del clan Schäfer favoritos.

—También, bueno… —Gustav continuó revolviendo el cazo donde preparaba la avena—. Nana aprovechó para sermonearme acerca de _nosotros_.

—¿ _Nosotros_? —Georg tuvo que hacer acopio de desinterés para no romper a sudar de nervios.

—Ya sabes, que debería hacer lo correcto contigo y no andarme tanto por las ramas. Que como ahora vamos a tener un bebé deberíamos de formalizar nuestra unión y ponerle fecha a la boda. Luego fue ella quien se desvió y acabo diciendo lo bella que sería una ceremonia en primavera y que conoce el lugar perfecto porque ahí se casó una ahijada suya hace veinte años. Así que tal vez el lugar ya ni exista, pero… Uhm, eso no es lo importante.

—Vaya… Pues… —Georg se separó del costado de Gustav y fingió interés por la avena que ya estaba hirviendo en el cazo—. ¿Y qué le respondiste?

—Que no teníamos ese tipo de relación aún, y que me lo pensaría. Tampoco tengo el corazón tan frío para romperle sus ilusiones tan de pronto. Ella ya está anciana, y bastante tolerancia tiene para mi carrera, estilo de vida, los tatuajes, mi divorcio, haber embarazado a alguien antes del matrimonio, y que además ese alguien sea un hombre, como para rematarla con un último clavo, ¿no crees? —Gustav suspiró—. Así que me zafé diciendo que la pensaría. Una mentira piadosa no tiene por qué ser siempre mala.

«¡¿Aún?!», se aferró Georg a la única palabra de todo lo que había dicho Gustav que para él tenía algo de valor. Era ahora o nunca.

—Gus… ¿Y si…?

—Además —pasó por alto Gustav el susurro con el que Georg se había expresado—, lo que pase entre tú y yo es muy nuestro asunto, ¿no? Y así estamos bien, que es lo que importa al final del día.

—Uhm… —Georg sintió el pecho contraérsele cuando Gustav le pasó el brazo por los hombros en un gesto que iba más hacia el lado de la camaradería que del romance y le besó la sien.

—Que sepas que no cambiaría por nada lo que tenemos ahora mismo —concluyó Gustav, y aunque Georg asintió, por dentro estaba dolido.

¿Qué carajos le quedaba por hacer?

 

/*/*/*/*


	5. 5.- Ceremonia.

**5.- Ceremonia.**

 

Un par de días antes de Navidad, Georg se presentó en el departamento de los gemelos con dos paquetes de Corona Light, dos de cigarrillos de la marca que fumaban los gemelos, y una paleta de nieve y chocolate para sí mismo con la que planeaba consolarse ya que los dos primeros artículos de la lista le estaban vedados.

Tom le abrió la puerta en pijamas, y se hizo a un lado en cuanto Georg le puso los cartones en las manos y se ahorró la invitación a pasar.

—¿Georg? —Se sorprendió Bill desde la cocina—. ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita tan temprano?

—Son las cuatro de la tarde y ya no podía esperar más —dijo Georg pasándose la mano por el cabello y al borde de un colapso—. Necesito de su ayuda…

A trompicones Georg les narró la escena de días antes con Gustav, y conforme se explayaba, los gemelos bebieron los primeros sorbos de la cerveza que el bajista les había comprado, aunque por respeto al bebé se guardaron bien de no fumar en presencia de Georg.

—… y luego de que dice ‘aún’, como en ‘todavía’ porque es algo que no ha ocurrido y está en un futuro incierto, se da el lujo de decirme que no cambiaría por nada del mundo lo que ya tenemos. ¿Y eso qué significa, por Dios santo? ¿Qué se supone que haga con eso?

Tom intercambió una mirada con su gemelo. —Pues…

Bill tomó el mando, más sabio que Tom, quien ya se estaba haciendo un lío mental por un problema que no era para nada suyo por mucho que le despertara el interés.

—Exactamente lo que te dijo. Gustav no es de los que esconden significados ocultos en sus palabras. Y si hizo mención de estar feliz y contento con lo que tienen, no es porque te rechace como novio o como amigo, sino que deja claro que sin importar títulos, él no lo cambiaría por nada.

—Eso es confuso para mí —gruñó Georg, pasando a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala, que luego de ir de aquí a allá en la habitación estaba a poco de marcarle un surco al piso.

—Al contrario, es bastante simple —prosiguió Bill—. Gustav no es de complicarse si la situación no lo amerita.

—Ah, ya —exclamó de pronto Tom como si una bombilla se hubiera encendido sobre su cabeza—. Como nosotros, de hecho… Si no está roto, ¿para qué arreglarlo, no?

—Precisamente, has dado en el clavo —asintió Bill—. Es que Gustav también es virgo como Tom y yo…

—Y aquí vamos —se recargó Georg en el respaldo del sofá y puso los ojos en blanco, porque desde que vivían en Los Ángeles, a Bill le había dado por la vida esotérica y desde entonces justificaba cada virtud o defecto suyo bajo el pretexto de que era virgo y que al parecer su signo zodiacal le encajaba a la perfección a su personalidad detallista, maniática y proclive al perfeccionismo.

—Vale, que puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, pero nosotros tres somos de una manera que embona bien con el resto porque tenemos la paciencia, y tú eres un signo de fuego que a ratos choca con nosotros. Todo tiene una explicación racional si lo observas bajo ese ángulo, porque-...

—Bill —le puso Tom la mano en la pierna a su gemelo—, no te vayas por la tangente… Además, suenas a chiflado de la nueva era y hasta a mí me da vergüenza ser tu pariente.

—Ok —accedió éste—. Astrología o no, la cuestión es que de Gustav no va a salir esa declaración de amor que esperas con ansias porque entonces dejaría de ser el Gustav que conocemos y con el que nos hemos encariñado, así que si quieres tener un novio al que gritarle cuando te empiecen los dolores de parto, es el momento indicado para que lo confrontes y seas tú quien le ponga los puntos a las íes.

Georg suspiró. —En primera, será una cesárea temprana, así que cero contracciones, pero gracias por esa imagen mental que me trauma y me asquea a la vez. Y en segundo… Ok, supongamos que soy yo quien da ese gran paso y me estrello contra un rotundo no. Porque el que Gustav se sienta cómodo con nuestra situación actual no tiene por qué significar que me corresponda… Yo estoy cómodo con algunos de mis camisetas que tienen agujeros de tanto uso, y no las tiro porque soy convenientes para tareas como lavar el automóvil o limpiar el desván, no porque les tenga un afecto particular. Y con Gustav podría tratarse de lo mismo: Soy su camiseta vieja con la que la pasa bien y a la que no le ve sentido cambiar por otra mientras éste ahí. Y además la banda…

—Imposible —dijo Tom—. Yo conozco bien a Gustav, y lo que siente por ti no es sólo amistad.

—Pero… —Hizo Georg amagos de replicar que el mayor de los gemelos no aceptó que le rebatieran.

Tom se inclinó con los codos sobre sus rodillas, y el tono de su voz se cargó de certeza. —Sólo analízalo un poco. Yo podría estar muriendo de dolor y Gustav se limitaría a llamar a una ambulancia, lo mismo con Bill, pero tratándose de ti… Seguro se las arregla para llevarte él mismo en su automóvil, o rentar un helicóptero en tiempo récord. Qué sé yo, pero tranquilo no estaría al respecto.

—Es porque estoy embarazado de su bebé. Me lo tengo que repetir seguido, porque si no… —Georg se acarició la barriga, que cercana a los nueve meses, hacía ya rato que había acabado con los abdominales marcados que tanto tiempo le costó conseguir—. Si no me engañaría con ilusiones estúpidas.

—¿Y qué han hablado de planes para después del parto? —Preguntó Bill—. Porque ahí podrías tener una pista de lo que Gustav tiene contemplado a futuro contigo y la criatura.

—No gran cosa… Prometió ayudarme mientras sea necesario y estar para mí y el bebé mientras encontramos una rutina para los tres, pero si por mí fuera lo necesitaría a mi lado hasta que el bebé vaya a la universidad. Y sigue sin contar —se apresuró a aclarar ya que ambos gemelos habían abierto la boca para replicar—, porque es Gustav en su relación con el bebé, y no me incluyen. Él hace lo que es correcto, pero yo no entro en esa ecuación porque el bebé es nuestro signo de ‘igual a’ y debo aceptarlo.

Bill se pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja, mientras que Tom se tironeó de la barba, ambos sumidos en su laguna personal de pensamientos, y Georg se cuestionó si no estarían intercambiando mensajes telepáticos, porque no dudaba que una vez que llegaran a una conclusión, ésta fuera la misma y lo hicieran al mismo tiempo.

Él por su parte consideró muy en serio el sólo… resignarse. Aceptar lo que tenía y no pedir más porque eso sería avaricia, y el destino vería con malos ojos su codicia y lo castigaría. Fatalista y para nada racional, pero Georg ya había cruzado esa línea tiempo atrás y ahora todo lo que pedía para sí era la seguridad de amar y saberse amado por igual.

En esa tendencia de pensamiento estaba cuando su teléfono móvil vibró sobre la mesa de centro, y le bastó una mirada para corroborar que se trataba de Gustav. Sin más deslizó el dedo sobre el botón rojo y lo mandó directo a buzón. Más tarde que tuviera fuerzas y estabilidad mental lidiaría con él.

Pero al parecer Gustav tenía otros planes, y apenas diez segundos después, fue el turno del teléfono de Tom en repiquetear dentro de sus pantalones al ritmo de Sammy Deluxe, un gusto adquirido años atrás y que se mantenía fuerte a pesar del extraño vínculo que ahora lo unía a su artista favorito por medio de Ria.

—Oh, ¿le contesto?

—Mejor no —dijo Bill, y apenas Tom rechazó la llamada, fue el turno del menor de los gemelos en mostrar sobre la pantalla de su teléfono el nombre de Gustav—. Mira nada más quién tiene urgencia por comunicarse con alguno de nosotros…

Georg se mordió el labio inferior. —No, mejor contesta y averigua qué quiere. Si pregunta por mí, inventa que estoy en el baño o algo.

—Vale. —Deslizando el icono verde, Bill saludó a Gustav con un jovial ‘hola’—. ¿Qué pasa?... Ah, ya veo… Sí, se encuentra aquí —reveló la ubicación de Georg apenas éste le dio permiso de hacerlo moviendo los labios sin hacer ningún ruido—. Oh, es que está en el baño, y dejó su teléfono en la mesa… Mmm, claro, yo le paso tu mensaje. Nos vemos.

Apenas finalizó la llamada, Georg lo interrogó al respecto. —¿Qué quería?

—Pues qué más —chasqueó Bill la lengua—, saber dónde estabas, que aparentemente desapareciste hace horas con una nota de ‘vuelvo más tarde’ sin más explicaciones y no sabía de tu paradero. Al parecer llegó al límite de su paciencia, así que viene para acá a buscarte.

—Genial…

—¿Es que no cuenta como demostración de su afecto? —Preguntó Tom—. Si no le importaras, ni siquiera habría llamado, mucho menos conduciría hasta aquí. Tú sabes lo mucho que odia el tráfico.

—Lo dudo, que estamos a diez minutos de distancia y se preocupa por el bebé, no por mí.

Bill torció la boca. —Va, ya entiendo, que lo que te apetece es sentirte mal con respecto a Gustav para no tener que confrontarlo directamente y resignarte a su rechazo.

—¡Hasta que me comprendes, idiota! —Bufó Georg con las manos alzadas al aire y hechas puño—. Porque la idea del rechazo es… terrible, como mínimo. Sería un golpe durísimo a mi ego.

—Pero sobrevivirías —agregó Tom—, que de entre los cuatro eres quien más ha tenido parejas, noviazgos y relaciones amorosas fallidas. Si ya superaste eso, Gustav será pan comido.

—Porque es Gustav de quien hablamos es que me resulta tan… violenta la posibilidad de abrir mi corazón y que él… que yo no sea… que las cosas cambien para mal… —Georg bajó el mentón y su mirada se nubló.

Bill y Tom compartieron una señal, y después fue el mayor de los gemelos quien hizo la proposición.

—¿Y si alguno de nosotros interviniera? Ya sabes, soltando pistas aquí o allá, o directamente confrontando a Gustav y ya está, asunto arreglado.

—No, mejor no —dijo Georg, rechazándolo en el acto. Por salud mental y cuidado a sus nervios, prefería que ese par no se inmiscuyera—. Prefiero el limbo a… lo otro.

—Vale, pero si cambias de opinión —empezó Bill—, y Georg denegó con la cabeza.

—Es un problema mío que yo mismo debo de solucionar, y uhm, mejor cambiemos de tema, porque Gustav no tardará en llegar y no quiero que se huela algo raro en el ambiente. Hasta él que es un denso lo notaría en menos de un segundo.

Una mentira tácita para los tres, porque Gustav no era nada despistado para captar antes que nadie los cambios y matices que se daban en su entorno, sólo desinteresado a morir, porque si en lo directo no se veía él afectado, el resto le importaba poco.

Y fue así que cuando Gustav tocó a la puerta, ya estaban los gemelos y Georg en mejores condiciones para recibirlo y en una charla insignificante acerca de un festival de música que se iba a celebrar en Berlín para fin de año. Uno al que habían sido invitados desde casi seis meses atrás pero al que habían cancelado su asistencia porque el imprevisto embarazado de Georg y su fecha de parto coincidían con las fechas del festival y ninguna de las dos partes estaba dispuesta a correr semejante riesgo.

Gustav llegó a tiempo para que entre los cuatro pidieran cena a domicilio y pasaran un rato juntos, pero el baterista declinó beber cualquier tipo de alcohol pretextando que sería él quien condujera de regreso a casa, y durante el resto de la velada se encargó de atender cualquier petición de Georg por ridícula que fuera. Esto último muy para disgusto de Georg, quien a cada rato tenía que soportar las señas que le hacían Bill o Tom y con las que pretendían venderle la noción de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Por último, ambos se despidieron en la entrada y bajaron al estacionamiento subterráneo donde se había aparcado Gustav y en donde se apresuró a abrirle la portezuela a Georg en un gesto amable que cada vez ocurría con mayor frecuencia.

—No estoy discapacitado, ¿sabes? Y puedo jalar la manija con mi dedo meñique, así que no necesito que lo hagas tú —le dijo a Gustav apenas éste se subió el asiento del conductor.

—Si lo hago, lo hago porque quiero, pero si te molesta…

—No me molesta —murmuró Georg, que se encontró de pronto sin aliento observando el perfil de Gustav a contraluz de la escasa iluminación del área.

Gustav fue víctima del mismo embrujo, que redujo el espacio entre los dos y lo besó con los labios.

—¿Listo para ir a casa?

Sin entrar en especificaciones de lo tuyo, lo mío o lo nuestro, de momento Georg se conformó con ese _casa_ que con agridulce sabor también venía a ser su refugio temporal. Así fue como sin proponérselo, Georg puso como fecha límite el nacimiento del bebé para ya haber hablado con Gustav y dejar de una vez por todas claro si lo que hacían era jugar a la casita como mamá y papá o se trataba de algo más serio.

Por alguna extraña razón, ahora ya no podía esperar para obtener su respuesta.

 

Con nueve meses de embarazo cumplidos y una hinchazón insoportable en los pies, fue que Georg se negó a dar su brazo a torcer cuando Gustav sugirió que acudieran a la casa Schäfer el día veinticuatro para celebrar ahí Navidad en familia. Sin Robert y Melissa en Alemania, lo lógico habría sido decir que sí, y en cualquier otro año así se habrían desarrollado los hechos, pero no ése…

Para Georg, que recordaba de algunas asistencias suyas las orgías (en el sentido clásico de su significado) que se montaban ahí, con grandes excesos de comida, bebida, bailes exóticos, karaoke, drama familiar, peleas, reconciliaciones, palabrotas y música estruendosa que duraba hasta que el sol se colaba por las ventanas, la respuesta era no, y por ello rechazó en rotundo el asistir a la fiesta por ninguna otra razón más que el estar embarazado en término y sin ánimos de moverse.

Bastante le dolía tener que ser el malo del cuento, porque bien sabía que Gustav adoraba esas reuniones familiares para beber sin control y sufrir con resignación la consiguiente resaca que a la mañana siguiente paliaban con un desayuno copioso y abundante en grasa, pero él no estaba para sonrisas fingidas y mucho menos buscar ropa que no fuera parte de su nuevo repertorio de camisetas XXL que utilizaba en lo que recuperaba su cuerpo de antes. A su manera de racionalizarlo, no le veía sentido a asistir y arruinarles la diversión a los demás con su desgana, y así se lo hizo saber a Gustav con mucho remordimiento por ser un aguafiestas.

—Pero si tú quieres ir, eres libre de hacerlo sin sentir culpa por mí. Es tu familia después de todo —dijo por último, y cruzó los brazos por encima de su regazo, la vista clavada en el techo y a la espera de que Gustav, quien estaba recostado a su lado en la cama que compartían desde el primer día de mudanza a pesar de que cada uno tenía su cuarto separado del otro, estallara en cólera o intentara convencerlo de cambiar de opinión.

Sus teorías cayeron en saco roto cuando Gustav aceptó de buena gana.

—Por mí vale. No iremos y ya. Mañana le llamaré a mamá y ella lo entenderá, aunque insistirá en que acudamos al desayuno tradicional que hacen el veinticinco para abrir los regalos y todo eso. Creo que hasta envolvió algo para el bebé, aunque seguro son más pañales biodegradables y ropita con mensajes. —Todo en un tono de voz tan tranquilo y afable que a Georg le costó procesarlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que está bien si no vamos?

—Por supuesto —rodó el baterista hasta quedar pegado a Georg—. Te he visto sufrir subiendo las escaleras, no me atrevería a hacerte pasar por uno de esos bacanales que hacen en la casa de mis padres si tú no quieres. Ya habrá otros años para ir cuando no estés embarazado.

El plural alertó a Georg, lo mismo que la mención de una próxima Navidad que también lo incluía, pero se lo guardó para sí. —Gracias por comprenderlo.

—Según tengo entendido, los gemelos celebrarán por su cuenta en una fiesta exclusiva con unos amigos en Berlín, así que tú y yo podemos cenar algo e irnos temprano a dormir. ¿Qué tal suena? Uhm, y además… Tengo un regalo para ti.

—¿Un regalo?

—Ajá.

—¿Y no me darás pistas?

—Así no será divertido.

—¿Tamaño? ¿Color? ¿Para qué sirve? ¿Con qué letra empieza? Vamos, Gus —le chinchó Georg clavándole un dedo en las costillas, su única satisfacción porque estaba como ballena varada en la playa y le costaba lo suyo desprenderse del montón de almohadas en las que se encontraba apoyado.

—Tendrás que esperar —murmuró Gustav—, pero creo que te gustará. Al menos eso espero yo.

«Viniendo de ti, lo que sea, Gustav», pensó Georg acariciándose el vientre desnudo, y feliz por lo que ya tenía. Tal vez no a Gustav en el sentido literal de la palabra, pero sí una parte de él que en un par de días pasaría a ser parte permanente de su vida.

A medio camino sobre el ombligo, su mano se topó con la de Gustav, y juntos compartieron un instante silencioso en el que el bebé dio un par de patadas y después se tranquilizó.

Esa noche, los tres durmieron sin interrupciones.

 

La celebración del día veinticuatro se dio entre Gustav y Georg tal como éste último había visualizado que sería.

Gustav se encargó de la cena, y desde temprano se afanó frente al fogón para preparar el ganso que iba a hornearse a fuego lento por las siguientes horas. A la par también peló las papas para un puré, e hirvió el agua en la que se iban a coser las albóndigas rellenas con las que planeaba acompañar el platillo principal. Remató con verdura para una ensalada y aderezo con crema y queso del que más le gustaba. De parte de Franziska recibió desde temprano una bolsa con galletas que su hermana había horneado con antelación días antes, y como Georg insistió que no le apetecía ser un simple espectador, Gustav le delegó la tarea de preparar el Glühwein que sólo incluirían por costumbre y por el aroma, ya que como Georg no podía beber ni una gota de alcohol, Gustav planeaba unírsele en muestra de solidaridad.

A eso de las ocho, Gustav se encargó de poner la vajilla en la mesa del comedor, y Georg puso música que fuera del agrado de los dos, lo que resultó en un ambiente relajado que ellos se encargaron de plagar de sonrisas y charla animada.

—Esto huele increíble —aspiró Georg los vapores de su plato una vez que Gustav le sirvió una pierna del ganso y la bañó en la salsa que le acompañaba—. Los gemelos no saben de lo que se pierden con su supuesta vida vegetariana.

—Seh, que mira que dejar las carnes, las salchichas y los lácteos cuando eres alemán es una soberana tontería que tolero, pero no entiendo —se le unió Gustav, hincándole el tenedor a la otra pierna del ganso y disfrutando después de una apetitosa cena que bien valía el tiempo invertido en prepararla.

Al terminar, Georg hizo amagos de llevar los trastes al fregadero, pero Gustav insistió en ocuparse él de esos menesteres, y de paso le recordó que todavía no habían terminado, que faltaba el postre.

—¿Compraste algo? No recuerdo que cocinaras postre —comentó Georg con curiosidad, y ésta le fue satisfecha cuando Gustav volvió de la cocina con una pequeña copa repleta de mousse de mandarina y decorado con una pizca de crema batida y azúcar glas—. Oh, Gustav…

El baterista depositó la copa sobre la mesa, y Georg utilizó la diminuta cuchara que hasta entonces no había encontrado de utilidad durante la cena. El primer bocado le supo a gloria.

—Sabía cuántas ganas tenías de comer esto. Te oí mencionarlo al teléfono hace un par de semanas, así que quise sorprenderte.

—Mmm… —Paladeó Georg la dulzura de la mandarina y la textura fina del mousse—. Está increíble, pero ¿cómo conseguiste mandarinas? Este año fue imposible comprarlas en los supermercados.

—Seh, fue algo difícil, pero no imposible. Así que las mandé comprar en España e hice que las enviaran por paquetería exprés. Temía que no llegaran para hoy, pero esta mañana mi suerte fue tan buena que estabas en la ducha cuando pasaron a entregarlas. El resto fue sólo seguir una receta que encontré en internet y voilá.

Georg recordaba el timbre, y también el repentino aumento de satisfacción en el rostro de Gustav que había atribuido a las festividades, pero no habría sido capaz de relacionar ambos hechos hasta que fue demasiado tarde para sospecharlo.

—Es el mejor regalo que me pudiste haber dado —murmuró Georg, conmovido hasta la médula por la dedicación de Gustav en satisfacer hasta su más ridículo capricho.

—Uhm… —Gustav carraspeó—. La verdad es que… ese no es tu regalo. Es decir, sí, pero no…

Georg alzó las cejas. —No entiendo. ¿Es o no es mi regalo?

—Tú… sigue comiendo. No es que esté ahí. Uhm, así lo había planeado, pero luego me resultó cliché, y erm, asqueroso, por no hablar del peligro que resultaría ser si te lo tragabas y acababa por lastimarte a ti o al bebé, y… Lo que quiero decir en realidad es… —Gustav aspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones aceptaron en capacidad—. Mi verdadero regalo es… éste —posó la mano sobre la mesa, y debajo de ésta apareció una simple caja negra de terciopelo que lo vino a resumir todo.

Por inercia, Georg tragó saliva, pero con la boca repleta de mousse de mandarina y la cuchara, acabó por ahogarse y Gustav tuvo que intervenir con unas palmadas en la espalda.

—¿E-Es lo qu-que creo que e-es? —Preguntó Georg a duras penas entre espasmos y con los ojos llorosos por más de una razón.

—Espero que sea eso, que estemos en sincronía, porque si no… —Gustav se pasó la mano por el cabello y se lo dejó de punta—. Créeme cuando digo que no era mi elección escoger Navidad como fecha para declarar mis sentimientos por ti, pero con el parto a la vuelta de una semana y todo eso, era ahora o nunca. Si espero un día más, acabaré por estallar, y la Nana Schäfer no me perdonará jamás el no haber hecho de ti un hombre respetable antes de tener a nuestro primer retoño.

—Wow…

—¿No vas a abrir la caja?

Trémulo de dedos, Georg la levantó de su sitio, y con reverencial delicadeza abrió la tapa. En el centro de un cojín recubierto en más terciopelo, se destacaba una sencilla argolla en oro blanco del grosor y ancho con el que había fantaseado todos los últimos meses de su vida. Era perfecto.

—Gusti…

—¿Puedo ponértelo?

Georg asintió, y Gustav pasó a arrodillarse frente a él. De la caja extrajo el anillo, y Georg como buen alemán extendió su mano derecha donde Gustav colocó la banda alrededor de su dedo anular.

—¿Es un sí? —Preguntó Gustav, sólo para estar seguro.

—Si tú quieres…

—Yo quiero.

—Yo también quiero —musitó Georg, que henchido de felicidad, dejó rodar por sus mejillas un par de lágrimas—. No te imaginas cuánto fantaseé con esto, y ahora que por fin ha sucedido me doy cuenta cuán estúpido fui por tener miedo.

—Igual yo —admitió Gustav—. Me daba pánico de pensar que de un día para otro decidieras que no me necesitabas en lo absoluto y que me apartaras de tu lado. Moría de ganas por pedirte que estuviéramos juntos, pero primero con Bianca y mi matrimonio fallido no me pareció lo adecuado, y después ya daba la impresión de ser casi innecesario.

—Casi —murmuró Georg—, pero no. Igual que ahora, antes habría dicho que sí sin dudarlo. Me hiciste sufrir, idiota —le reclamó sin verdadera amargura—, pero está bien. Si este era el desenlace que nos tocaba, está bien.

Gustav lo abrazó desde la altura que le otorgaban sus rodillas contra el suelo, y sus brazos apenas alcanzaron a ceñirse alrededor de la figura de Georg y la barriga que había servido de catalizador para unirlos. Apoyando el rostro contra el vientre de Georg, Gustav apreció las patadas que _su_ bebé, el de _ambos_ , daba para manifestarse.

—Está despierto.

—Está feliz —le corrigió Georg, acariciándole la cabeza—. Y… también los gemelos en cuanto les demos la noticia.

—Oh sí —aceptó Gustav solemne—. Pobres. Era con ellos con quienes yo acudía cada vez que estaba por estallar si no te hacía mío en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Georg frunció el ceño. —Hey… Yo también. Par de sabandijas… Pudieron habernos dicho algo. Nos habrían ahorrado mucho tiempo en la incertidumbre.

—Creo que lo hicieron. Al menos en mi caso así fue, pero no supe interpretar sus observaciones.

—Ya, presiento que es igual en mi caso —confesó Georg, quien hizo memoria de un par de ocasiones en las que tanto Bill como Tom le insistieron en que la mejor política era la honestidad, y que él, por encontrarse sumido en el miedo, no había interpretado como era debido.

Por una vez, ese par no se había inmiscuido entre él y Gustav, y a pesar de que una pequeña parte de sí creía que de hacerlo les habrían ahorrado los últimos siete meses de desasosiego, una parte mayor y más sabia le hizo comprender que ese camino de sufrimiento también era de aprendizaje, y que sólo había cumplido su función primordial de enseñarles a Gustav y a él que una relación no se nutre únicamente de amor, sino también de apoyo, cariño y paciencia.

Les había costado bastante llegar a esa conclusión, pero no había arrepentimientos. Sólo la certeza, de que mientras no olvidaran lo importante que eran el uno para el otro, el resto caería bajo su propio peso.

La unión de sus deseos los haría fuertes.

 

Tal como estaba programado, Georg entró a quirófano la tarde del treinta y uno de diciembre, y a las nueve en punto del primer día de enero en el nuevo año él y Gustav recibieron a su primogénito, una bebita de frondosa cabellera rubia y espectaculares ojos verdes idénticos a los de Georg a pesar de la membrana azulada que caracterizaba a los recién nacidos. De peso y talla normal, Gustav fue quien se entretuvo contando los dedos de sus manos y pies mientras Georg era suturado y pasaba a la sala de recuperación.

La primera reunión de los tres se dio a la hora del almuerzo, y Georg comió un poco mientras Gustav alimentaba a su hija con el tercer biberón en lo que iba del día.

—¿Ya has pensando en nombres? —Preguntó Georg desde su sitio en la cama y adormecido por el efecto de los analgésicos. El corte que llevaba en el vientre bajo tardaría un par de semanas en sanar del todo, y mientras tanto necesitaría de toda la ayuda que Gustav le pudiera proveer.

—Algunos, pero no quería decidir nada sin consultarlo primero contigo. Ah, y Franziska y mamá me enviaron su lista de favoritos, pero sé libre de ignorarlas. No me lo tomaré a mal.

—Sólo si haces lo mismo con las sugerencias de mi madre —rió Georg, y al instante se arrepintió cuando las puntadas le tironearon la piel—. Ouch… Y yo que planeaba reincorporarme al gimnasio apenas diera a luz. Tal vez me pasé de optimista.

—Tal vez —se acercó Gustav y lo besó en la frente—, pero tienes todo el tiempo del mundo por delante.

—¿Sabes? —Dijo Georg de pronto—. Es casi extraño que digas eso porque… Bueno, no. Olvídalo, es una tontería mía.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió Gustav meciendo a la bebé en sus brazos y arrobado por reconocerse en ella por rasgos como la forma de las orejas o el contorno de su boquita fruncida, pero no tanto como para pasar por alto la entonación dubitativa en Georg.

—No es nada, ya pasó.

—Vamos, que detesto quedarme con la duda.

Georg se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso si era un tema de conversación apropiado ahora que eran padres, pero de cualquier modo ganaron las drogas en su sistema que lo volvieron un poquitín desinhibido.

—Vale pues… Es que yo tenía la clara impresión de que tú no querías tener hijos. Que no estabas listo y considerabas la paternidad fuera de tus planes a corto y mediano plazo, y que por eso discutías con Bianca cuando la cuestión salía a colación.

—¿Yo? —Las cejas de Gustav se le alzaron casi hasta la línea del cabello.

—Sí, tú.

Gustav denegó enérgicamente. —No. Rotundo no. Caray, Georg… ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan disparatada? Desde siempre he querido ser padre. En especial desde que, uhm… Después de que me casé con Bianca y todo eso . Yo moría de ganas por formar una familia, pero ella no estaba lista y peleábamos bastante al respecto. Sólo hasta ahora puedo admitir que esa diferencia de opiniones acabó con nuestra relación, pero no puedo lamentarme porque te tengo a ti, y también a nuestra bebé.

—Pero… —Georg hizo recolección de todas aquellas ocasiones en que Gustav le habló del asunto, y entonces las piezas embonaron hasta formar un mensaje claro: Por supuesto, Gustav había comentado que su matrimonio con Bianca se tambaleaba por el tema de los hijos, pero en ningún momento el baterista había aclarado quién de los dos era el que los deseaba y quién no. Georg sólo había asumido que era Gustav, y en su error había estado a punto de arruinar su oportunidad con el baterista—. Joder… En verdad pensé que… Y luego me asusté tanto cuando yo descubrí que estaba embarazado y…

—Georg —se sentó Gustav a su lado en la cama—, no te atormentes con eso. Fue un malentendido, y también un error de mi parte el no haberme sabido expresar mejor. Lo importante es que a pesar de todos esos obstáculos, tú y yo estamos juntos y tenemos con nosotros a una saludable bebé que será nuestro orgullo pase lo que pase. El resto va y viene, pero lo que de verdad tiene valor prevalecerá. Y tenlo presente: Incluso si no hubieras salido embarazado, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano ese anillo que llevas en el dedo habría sido tuyo de una u otra manera.

El bajista asintió entre lágrimas, liberando de su interior cada pequeño temor que de noche lo acosaba y que hacía mella en su valía como ser humano completo que ama y es amado.

Vislumbrando el anillo idéntico al suyo con el que Georg había obsequiado a Gustav apenas dos días atrás, el bajista por fin sintió que había llegado al puerto que le correspondía, y no era otro más que Gustav quien lo recibía con los brazos abiertos y una hija que era producto de ese mismo amor. Y dentro de poco, cuando ya hubiera transcurrido un año completo a partir de la fecha de divorcio de Gustav y de Bianca, sería su turno de pasar a ser legalmente marido y marido ante las leyes de Alemania.

Tal como lo había definido Gustav antes, ‘tenía, y _tenían_ todo el tiempo del mundo’, y esas palabras con el significado personal que encerraban, pasarían a ser su motto personal.

 

Escoger un nombre para la bebé no fue tan sencillo como se lo plantearon en un inicio. Cada familiar opinó y la lista de posibles nombres se alargó hasta el infinito para no herir sentimientos.

Por su parte, Gustav se empecinó en llamarla Georgina, Gina en lo corto, y Georg por su parte se aferró a Augustine, Gustine de cariño, pero no hubo manera de llegar a un acuerdo. Bill también intervino, y su opción le hizo acreedor de un “¡No!” rotundo de parte de Gustav y de Georg cuando Wilhelmina salió a colación.

Tom en cambio se limitó a levantar a la bebé de la cuna, y tras observarla un par de segundos, adivinó el nombre que se escondía en su alma.

—Es Gabriele. Gabi… —Le acarició la naricita que era herencia indiscutible de Georg—. Tiene cara de Gabriele, no hay duda en ello.

—¿Quién era Gabriele? —Preguntó Bill, que desconfiaba de las elecciones de Tom cuando se trataba de nombres de mujer. Por todo lo que podía suponer, quizá se trataba de alguna fan con la que hubiera tenido un rollo de una noche y para nada quería dejarle esa herencia maldita a la que era su ahijada por derecho y póximamente también por la ley de Dios.

—Nadie más que ella —murmuró Tom, cautivado por la mirada inteligente que se mantenía fija a la suya.

—Pues… —Corroboró Georg con Gustav en un breve gesto—. Me agrada.

—Sí, es bonito —secundó el baterista, quien encontró encantador el detalle de compartir inicial con las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

Y sin más, la elección quedó asentada.

 

Enero finalizó con la recuperación completa de Georg, los desvelos de atender a un recién nacido, un bautizo privado para Gabriele, y a Gustav obsesionado con su nueva cámara en la que retrataba cada segundo de vida de su pequeña bebé.

Seguido los gemelos se burlaban al respecto, porque en contraste a las miles de imágenes que Gustav ya tenía en su disco duro de Gabriele, la identidad de su bebé seguía siendo un misterio para las fans y los medios de comunicación, y por muchas ofertas que habían recibido por una entrevista exclusiva de los tres y una sesión de fotos, Gustav y Georg todavía no aceptaban ninguna. En sus planes estaba sacar el mayor provecho, y a cambio donar el dinero a un refugio de animales, así que conforme aumentaba la cifra, lo celebraban a su modo con planes a futuro.

La primicia se la llevó una publicación alemana con sedes en las grandes ciudades de Europa y USA, y aunque insistieron en llevar a cabo la sesión en Nueva York con un exclusivo fotógrafo húngaro cuyo nombre era sinónimo de éxito, Gustav y Georg se negaron para no exponer a Gabriele al cambio de horario ni al estrés de un viaje tan largo. En su lugar recibieron a la entrevistadora y al tal fotógrafo húngaro en su hogar, y la sesión de fotos se llevó a cabo sin tantos efectos o artificios, sólo ellos dos en un retrato familiar sobre el que quedaba a la vista la linda carita de Gabriele dormida y sus manos entrelazadas con los anillos bajo los reflectores.

La revista también se llevó consigo la gran nota de que planeaban una boda en verano, una vez que finalizaran con la parte inicial de su próximo tour, y que sería una ceremonia pequeña para familiares y amistades allegadas que seguro no superaría los cien invitados.

Cerraron con una instantánea de los tres, y esa foto rompió récords en varias redes sociales antes de las veinticuatro horas de su publicación, a lo que Georg sólo comentó:

—Wow…

Y Gustav se le unió:

—En efecto… Wow.

 

Y sin más, su vida volvió al cauce habitual, que salvo por el cambio radical que Gabriele representó al unírseles en el autobús de la gira y viajar con ellos por media Europa, el resto permaneció igual.

Pronto Gabriele pasó a ser la quinta miembro no oficial de la banda, y su crecimiento quedó documentado en las fotografías que las fans alcanzaban a tomarle cuando su nana y tres guardaespaldas la sacaba a pasear en cochecito, y los momentos robados en los que Gustav y Georg les permitían retratarla sin ir cubierta de pies a cabezas para evitarle desagrado y estrés por los flashes.

En contraste al caos vivido en años pasados cuando las fans gritaban y se empujaban para acercárseles, la inclusión de Gabriele también trajo consigo más calma y serenidad en los recibimientos en los aeropuertos, y los decibeles de sus gritos disminuyeron apenas Gabriele dio muestras de asustarse a las multitudes.

—De haber sabido que necesitábamos de una bebé para controlar a las fans, haría tiempo que tendría una —dijo Tom poco antes de finalizar el tour y volver a Alemania, y su comentario le hizo ganador de un pañal volador que casi le dio en la cabeza—. Joder, que esa bomba iba cargada con armas biológicas.

—No me lo digas a mí —resopló Georg, ocupado en la tarea de limpiar a Gabriele y ponerle un nuevo pañal—. Yo le doy guisantes y zanahorias, pero esta pequeña se las arregla para transformarlos en desechos tóxicos. Ni la planta de Chernobyl sería capaz de contener esto.

—Bah —desdeñó Gustav las alusiones a que su pequeña consentida fuera víctima de sus infamias—. Que yo he entrado al baño después que cualquiera de ustedes y no tienen poder moral para quejarse, ¿verdad, Gabi?

La bebé sonrió y enseñó los dientes que ya asomban en su boca. Apenas unos cuantos, y los había sufrido en compañía de Georg, quien durante su estancia en Francia los había hecho visitar al médico para asegurarse que el llanto de la bebé era debido a la dentición y no algo más.

—El silencio de Gabi la delata —se escudó Bill con risas, y Georg le aplastó el envase del talco en la cara para hacerlo callar, lo que desbocó en más bromas y risas.

La rutina de los cuatro, ahora más una, prosiguió como siempre.

 

Agosto, que con el clima de Magdeburg en esas fechas, dio como resultado una boda bendecida con la lluvia y el aroma a tierra mojada que presagiaba prosperidad para los recién casados.

De traje negro y con Gabriele en brazos vestida de blanco, los tres posaron frente a la mesa del brindis en la que horas antes habían intercambiado votos y firmado el acta de matrimonio. Los gemelos volvieron de LA para acompañarlos en el gran día, igual que gran parte de su familia y amigos íntimos que les desearon la mejor de las suertes.

La lluvia no impidió que se divirtieran, y una vez limpiaron la pista de baile al aire libre, fueron ellos dos los primeros en bailar y después les siguieron otras parejas. Tom bailó con Gabi, y después lo hizo Bill, pero la bebé no tardó en extender sus bracitos a ambos padres, y el resultado fueron ellos dos compartiendo su primer baile como casados con la razón primordial por la cual habían llegado a ese punto de quiebre en sus vidas.

Georg odiaba pensar que de no ser por Gabriele tal vez su vida no habría dado ese giro tan particular, y el miedo le atenazaba la garganta como unas pinzas, pero luego Gustav compartía con él la misma aprensión, y juntos agradecían el modo en que se habían desenvuelto los hechos y el resultado final…

… que de final no tenía nada porque era un comienzo, y con ello una promesa, de que mientras se mantuvieran unidos y con el mismo deseo en mente, ambos llegarían lejos con la compañía del otro.

Nunca mejor resumido con esos votos secretos que nadie salvo ellos dos entendieron:

—Y si tú quieres…

—Yo también quiero.

Y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo realidad.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graxie por leer hasta el final y espero hayan disfrutado la historia de los G's (los tres que forman con Gabi) tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo. Si gustan, y sólo es su deseo, me encantaría saber cuál fue su opinión del fic.   
> B&B~!

**Author's Note:**

> Nas~  
> Como ya mencioné antes, este fic es un regalo para Bibiana Ponce, quien cumplió años el 4 de febrero y me tiene a mí, una incumplida de lo peor queriendo darle un regalo a la medida de su pedido. Espero les guste.   
> Graxie por leer~!


End file.
